Teen Wolf: There's No Place Like Home
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the pack find themselves racing against time in order to find her. WARNING: DARK THEMES!
1. Prologue

**OK. I finally found that I cannot keep putting this story off. With season 3a of Teen Wolf finishing tonight, and several people sending me private messages here, and contacting me on Twitter wanting answers, I figured that I can't keep putting off the inevitable forever. So, here is the incredibly dark story of the Katie Whittemore series.**

**Here is… There's No Place Like Home.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Warning:** Rated M for dark themes.

**Author's Note:** This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost. I suggest you read my stories in order:

**Finding An Anchor - Ohana - Make Me A Believer - Possessions - Luna.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the pack find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

The hidden chamber was perfect. It was right in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, so close that her mother could easily find him, but yet it was an old and abandoned place that no one thought to search and secure it because they believed everyone would never think twice of using it. Some years ago it was used as a war shelter, but had been long since abandoned.

But it was perfect for him. He could hide out here with his victim for as long as he needed. He had chosen this place specifically because it was isolated, but also because it mocked the very search parties that were out searching for her. They'd search the preserve, many people went missing up here all year, but they'd walk straight past his hiding place because of their ignorance to believe the past.

He smirked and struck a match, using it to light the old oil lamp on the wall beside the door. The flame flickered as it caught onto the wick and a small bulb of light sprang to life. He closed the small door, shook out the match and tossed it into a corner; then, with the lamp in hand, he made his way down to the room where he was keeping his victim.

She lay sprawled out on an old mattress. Her clothes were ripped in places, and she had several bruises all over her body, they were black in colour and some even had blood stains around them from where his belt buckle had cut into her skin.

He felt no remorse.

She looked up at him as he closed the door behind him, and set the lamp on a table.

"Hello, Katie," he said, kneeling beside her. "How are you feeling today?"

Katie stared at him with wide eyes, the usual spark that was usually there had long since disappeared, all that remained now was terror and fear. He smirked and reached for the tape that covered her mouth, and ripped it back. Katie winced at the pain but knew not to cry out, last time she had done that he had backhanded her, cutting her lip in the process.

His smirk widened and he stroked his finger down her cheek. "Good girl," he murmured. "You're learning. Are you thirsty?"

Katie didn't answer.

"Come now," he said, straightening up and reaching for a small cup. He walked to the water basin on the other side of the room and filled it with cool water. When he returned to where she was lying, one arm over her stomach and the other handcuffed to a metal pole. The hand over her stomach was bruised and obviously broken. "Drink up. We don't need you dying on us now, do we?"

Despite her better judgment, Katie allowed him to tip the cool liquid into her mouth.

"Isn't that better?"

Katie merely nodded.

"It's been a nearly a week, Katie, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," he said. When she didn't respond he sighed, and set the cup beside her. He then straightened up and removed his jacket.

Katie's eyes widened as she knew what was coming. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't... I don't want to do it anymore. It hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt," he told her. "If it didn't then it wouldn't be a punishment. I thought you would've learned by now, Katie. If you disrespect me, in any way then you will be punished. Refusing to talk, especially when I am trying to be nice to you, is disrespecting me."

He unbuckled his pants and removed them.

Katie looked away as he continued to undress. Her heart thudded hard against her chest as she waited for the pain to come. She felt his hand grasp her ankle and pull her down towards the edge of the mattress, her handcuff rattled against the metal pole beside her and her broken wrist seared with pain at the slightest movement.

"You'll learn to respect me, Katie," he said as he loomed above her.

"Please, Blake... don't..." Katie pleaded.

Blake shook his head and backhanded her.

Katie tasted blood in her mouth. She bit back a cry of pain, knowing that it would only result in another slap or punch.

"Scream..." he grunted, as he thrust himself into her. "Scream for me..."

Katie shook her head, resulting in another hit. This time she didn't bother hiding her cry of pain. Her eyes watered with tears as he continued to rip into her, she should have been able to numb herself to the pain he caused her by now. It had been happening for nearly a week, but Blake knew how to keep the fear alive with each passing day. He wouldn't assault her every day. Sometimes he wouldn't even come near her, he'd just sit in the corner of the room and watch her, or talk to her, even though she refused to look and acknowledge him, he'd just sit there, watching and talking.

When he was finished with her, Blake pulled out and roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're just a stupid little bitch who thought you could get away with rejecting me," he said. "You should have remembered, Katie, I _always_ get what I want."

With her terrified chocolate brown eyes locked with his hard steel blue ones, Katie silently wished that someone, _anyone,_ would find her… and soon.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **OK, loyal readers... lay it on me... and, yes, I know, it is dark.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 20 August 2013 at 03:00am**


	2. Two Days Previous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Dedication:** Chapter goes out to the following: **LuvWolves4ever, OwlGlow, Rachel Lahey, Emmetluver2010, Tufagasamantha, Scarlett Angelica Potter, xo-Sarang-hae, Kyzhart, Rebecca2810, Remiav, HeartlessyukiXD, Dallas Laczny, JustanamelessGirl, mymusicalangel1791 **and** Just a Wonderland.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

**_Two days previous..._**

David Whittemore opened the door to his home and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and put his briefcase down on the chair in the living room, he had just come from the office after being contacted by the state police. Something had happened and they believed that David knew about it almost immediately.

"Ashley? Sean?" David called. He hoped none of his children were home to answer him, the news from the state police would only scare them, not that it wasn't going to scare his wife, but she had more of a right to know, as did Sean.

"Upstairs." Ashley called back.

David turned back to the hallway and started to climb the stairs. He turned left at the top and pushed open the door to the master bedroom, his wife was putting the finishing touches to their newly made up bed. She looked up as he entered.

"You're home early," said Ashley. "Is everything OK?"

"Unfortunately no," said David, shaking his head.

Ashley stopped what she was doing and straightened up. "What is it?" she asked, hearing the hitch in her husband's voice.

"There's something you need to see," said David.

"Just tell me."

David shook his head. "You won't believe me," he said. "Not unless you see it for yourself. Come on, it's only downstairs."

Fearfully, Ashley followed her husband downstairs. Mid-way down the front door opened and Jackson walked inside with Danny.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore," said Danny.

"Hello, Danny," said David. "Jackson, why don't you take Danny upstairs for a moment? There's something I need to show you mother and I'd rather you not see it."

Jackson frowned. "Why not?" he asked. He found it rather strange that his parents were keeping secrets from him; they had never done so in the past, so why should they have started now?

"It's to do with a case I am working on," said David. "I need your mother's opinion. So, please, just go upstairs."

"Whatever," said Jackson. "C'mon, Danny."

Danny nodded and followed his best friend upstairs. They turned right at the top and disappeared down the hall to Jackson's bedroom. David waited until he had heard the click of his son's door opening and closing, before he reached into his briefcase and showed his wife the letter he had received from the state prison explaining their problem.

Ashley covered her mouth with one of her hands, and her eyes widened as she read the letter. She read it several times before looking up at her husband. "What... when... how did this happen?" she demanded to know.

"How did what happen?"

Ashley and David turned to see Sean, Ashley's older brother, standing behind them. He was carrying several grocery bags in his arms. He kicked the door closed behind him and walked into the kitchen to put the bags on the kitchen table, he then returned the living room and took the letter from his sister's hand, reading it over to himself.

"No," said Sean, as he reached the end. He shook his head and looked up at Ashley and David. "This is some kind of joke," he said. "It has to be."

"It's not," said David. "I called them myself. They confirmed it over the phone. There is no way they could admit this with a straight face if it were a joke, and besides, it's a pretty nasty joke if it does turn out to be false."

"But how?" Ashley asked. "How can it be true? This is the first time something like this has happened at the state prison!"

David nodded and slipped the letter back into his briefcase. "Where is Katie?" he asked, looking between Sean and his wife. When he had left for work that morning, Katie and Jackson were still sleeping but if Jackson was coming home now, and with Danny no less, it was only obvious that Katie would be out with her friends too.

"She's in town with Lydia and Allison," said Sean.

"Call her," said David. "Tell her that it is an emergency and she needs to come home immediately."

Sean nodded and took his cellphone from his pocket. He quickly dialed his niece's number and waited for her to answer. She answered on the fourth ring, and Sean turned away to talk to her, leaving David and Ashley alone together.

"What are we going to do, David?" Ashley asked, wringing her hands. "If we tell them, they'll freak. If we don't, it'll cause mass panic for when they do find out."

David shook his head and took his wife in his arms. "We'll think of something, Ash," he promised. "Let us just get our kids over home safe first, OK?"

"What about Danny? One of us should take him home."

"I'll take him," said David.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. "I mean, are you sure that it is safe to leave? What if we keep Danny here? We could tell him everything, the more people who know the better, right?"

David sighed. "I know, Ash," he agreed. "But it may also put him at risk too. It's bad enough that we have to keep our children under lock and key, I don't want to do it to someone else's child, even if Danny has been like a son to us."

"Katie is on her way home," said Sean, returning to the living room. "She should be here within the hour. Anything else you need done?"

"Someone has to take Danny home," said Ashley.

"I said I would -" started David.

Sean shook his head and walked out in the hall. "I'll take him," he said. He called up the stairs to Jackson and Danny, and asked for them to come down. Jackson stared at his parents in confusion as Sean explained that he was going to take Danny home.

"I don't mind walking," said Danny.

But Sean shook his head, pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the bowl on the table behind the door. "I'll rest easy knowing that someone dropped you off," he said.

"Why does he have to leave, anyway?" asked Jackson. "We just got home."

No one answered him.

Sean clapped his hand onto Danny's shoulder and smiled.

"C'mon, it won't take two minutes." He said.

"I'll call you later." Danny told Jackson before he walked outside. Jackson nodded and turned back to his parents as the door closed on his uncle and best friend.

"Alright, what the hell was that all about?" Jackson demanded. "We're home for like five seconds and then you're telling Danny he needs to leave! You never tell Danny that he needs to leave, he's one of the few people who actually has a key to the house, he's family!"

"I know," said Ashley. "And it is because he is practically family why he had to leave. It's for his own protection."

"Protection?" Jackson asked. "From what?"

David shook his head. "We'll tell you when your sister gets home," he said. "Now, either go upstairs and wait, or come help your mother and I put the groceries away."

Jackson heaved a sigh and followed his mother through into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the bags from the table and looked through it, most of the stuff belonged in the pantry, so Jackson walked out, taking the bag with him. He couldn't wait for Katie to get home so he could find out why his parents were acting so strange, but he also couldn't help but wonder what was so important that they refused to tell him without his sister present.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Allison shut off the SUV's engine as she pulled up outside Katie's house.

"Thanks, Allison," said Katie as she opened the back door. She climbed out and then leaned back in to grab her belongings, hissing as she knocked her cast on the doorframe.

"Drop it," said Allison. She had climbed out of the front seat and opened the door opposite Katie.

"I got it," said Katie.

Allison shook her head and slapped Katie's outstretched hand away from the many bags and snake cage in the back of the car. "You can't carry all this inside," she said. "C'mon, I'll help you."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked. The only downside to having a broken wrist was that she pretty much needed help with everything, she could only carry one or two shopping bags on her good hand, and even then it couldn't be anything _too_ heavy; so, whenever she went shopping with her friends, she pretty much had to count on them to carry her things for her. It was something that she hated doing.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did," said Allison with a light smile. She handed two lighter bags to Katie to carry, and then grabbed the last bag and the cage that held Katie's new snake. The king snake hissed as it was jostled around. "Sorry..."

Katie frowned. "What for?" she asked.

"Luna hissed at me."

"You're talking to a snake?"

Allison paused and shook her head. "Oh, god, i'm becoming weird," she complained.

"Hey! I talk to snakes!" Katie cried, nudging her best friend with her uninjured arm. "I'm a Parseltongue, remember?"

"Harry Potter, really?" Allison asked.

Katie shrugged and grinned. "You love it," she teased.

Allison smiled and locked her car automatically, before following Katie up the drive to her front door. It was unlocked, which didn't mean much considering that both Katie's parents and her uncle Sean were home.

"We're home!" Katie called as she walked inside. She kicked off her shoes and motioned for Allison to do the same. Her mother hated shoes being worn in the house. The sound of scraping came from the kitchen, followed by footsteps, and seconds later both Ashley and David entered the hall, they took Katie's bags from her and Allison and set them on the bottom of the stairs.

David paused as the cage he set down hissed. He frowned, pulled back the cover, rolled his eyes, and looked up at his daughter. "Really, Katie?" he asked.

"What? Kaliya's gone." Katie defended. "I needed a new pet."

"You couldn't have gotten a dog?" Jackson asked coming down the stairs.

Katie shook her head. "I thought you knew me by now?" she asked. "I'm a snake person, remember?"

"Weirdo."

"Say nothing," said Katie.

Jackson, knowing exactly what she was getting at, glared at his sister. She had explained everything about the Kanima, saying that it was basically a humanoid snake. She often teased him about that being the true reason that she was drawn to trying to protect him.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Allison," said Ashley Whittemore to her daughter's friend. "But I think it is best you leave now. We can take it from here."

"Mom!" Katie cried, surprised by her mother's rudeness.

"Don't bother," said Jackson. "She did it to Danny too."

Katie frowned at her brother and looked back at her mother.

Ashley shook her head at Katie. "I'll explain everything later," she said. "But right now, for Allison's own safety, I think it be best that she leaves."

Katie opened to argue, but Allison cut her off.

"It's OK," she said. "I have to get home anyway. I promised my dad that I'd make sure I had everything packed for the move. I'll call you later, Katie. Bye Jackson."

Jackson waved as Allison hurried from the house, closing the door behind her. It opened seconds later and Uncle Sean stepped inside. He closed the door and smiled at his niece. "Oh, good, you're home," he said. "I figured you were when I saw Allison leaving. So, are we telling them now, or waiting until after dinner?"

"Tell us what?" Katie asked looking between the two adults.

"Maybe after dinner would be best," said Ashley. She didn't really want to tell her children anything.

Katie looked at Jackson; he shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," said Jackson.

"And I've already eaten," agreed Katie.

"Well, I'm starved," said Ashley.

Katie darted forward and stopped her mother from leaving the room.

"Mom," she said, carefully. "What is wrong?"

David sighed and squeezed his wife's shoulder as he passed her. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out the letter that he had received from the state prison. "Just so you know," he said, holding the letter out to Katie. "We only found out today too. But all necessary precautions, especially with your friends, are happening because of this."

Katie's eyes widened as she took in every word of the letter. Having been reading over her shoulder, Jackson wrapped his arm around his sister as she started to shake.

"Are you...?" Jackson asked, looking up at his father.

"Yes. I called them as soon as this came through," said David. "It's no joke."

"How is this possible?" Jackson asked. "How does someone escape state prison? Was it an inside job or an outside one? And why him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said David. "The state prison is sending the sheriff's department all the security footage they have of the escape. I've spoken with Sheriff Stilinski already, and he's agreed to let us know as soon as they find something."

"So, what?" Jackson asked, still holding his sister, who was now sobbing into his chest. "We do nothing? We just wait?"

"Unfortunately," sighed David. "That is all we can do."

Jackson shook his head and held Katie with both arms; one was across her shoulders and the other behind her head. He kissed the top of her head and whispered soothing nothings in her ear. He knew that telling her to calm down was useless, she had every right to be upset and scared.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Some people were confused by the first chapter. It was a prologue. Something that shows an event happening ahead of time. This chapter starts _**before**__ the_ prologue and from here on out the chapters will lead up to it. Happy reading.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 21 August 2013 at 02:56am**


	3. Extra Security

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Dedication: **Chapter goes out to the following: **WickedlyMinx, Mcgonagiggles, Alexstarlight18, Danielscarfmanxx** and **PANDAFiiED.**

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary: **With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Isaac sat on Katie's bed, holding his girlfriend as she continued to sob. He and the rest of Katie's friends had just received a message saying that Blake had escaped prison, they had been warned that no one was allowed in or out of the Whittemore house, but that didn't stop Isaac from coming to see his girlfriend. He had come in through her bedroom window, like he always did.

Katie had tried to stay strong, she had tried to hold her emotions inside and act like Blake's escape didn't bother her, but it did and she couldn't hide the fear of what could happen now that he was out on the streets again. Sitting back-to-chest with Isaac, Katie covered her mouth with her hand and rocked back and forth.

Isaac wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. She was quivering, as well as rocking, and choking sobs were escaping her lips. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since he had arrived, he had just simply text her when he had shown up, telling her that he was upstairs. Katie had told her parents she was going to lie down and had fallen into his arms the moment she was in the safety of her bedroom.

"H-how did t-t-this hap-pen?" Katie asked, her voice breaking with tears.

"I don't know." Isaac answered, shaking his head. "I don't, baby, but we'll find out."

Katie turned to the side and cuddled in closer to him, gripping his t-shirt tightly in her hands. "H-how?" she questioned. "H-How are we going t-t-to find o-out?"

"I'll call Stiles." Isaac said. "His father's the Sheriff, and didn't you say that the Sheriff's department was getting the security footage?"

Katie nodded.

"Stiles will know. You know how he gets."

Katie shuddered as she breathed out. Isaac gripped her tightly and rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"Hey," he whispered, his breathing tickling the inside of her ear. "It's going to be OK. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Y-You c-can't p-promise that..." said Katie.

Isaac shook his head. "I know," he agreed. "But I can try."

Katie didn't reply, instead she just pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I know it's stupid, but I -"

"It is not stupid!" Isaac said. "It is not stupid to be scared. You have every right to be scared. Being scared isn't a weakness, Katie, it's a strength. It shows that you're human. You want to know a secret?"

Katie nodded.

"I'm scared too." Isaac said.

Katie frowned and was about to ask why he was scared, when her bedroom door burst open and Jackson walked inside. He was holding his cellphone to his ear and there was a babble of static from down the line.

"Stiles has information that you're gonna wanna hear," said Jackson, without care that Isaac was there. He closed the bedroom door behind him and then put the cellphone on speaker. "You've got us all, Stilinski, speak now."

"_All? Who is all? You know what? Never mind._" Stiles rambled.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Stop your bumbling antics and get on with it!" he growled.

"Jackson." Katie warned.

"What? He's -"

Katie shook her head.

Jackson sighed and looked back at the phone.

"_Sorry._" Stiles apologized. "_My father is on his way to your house now, Katie; he said he found something the security tapes. He wouldn't tell me what, so I did a bit of research of my own. I wanted to see if there was anything suspicious going on during Blake's escape."_

"And what did you find?" Isaac asked.

"_There was a break in._"

"A break-in?" Jackson, Katie and Isaac echoed.

"_Yeah. Yesterday._" Stiles confirmed. "_Security cameras caught glimpses of a group of kids, around our age, outside the prison. They were near the prison yard. One minute everything was fine, the inmates were just taking a breather, the next it was like hell had broken loose. The prison bells were ringing, the inmates were being ushered back into the prison, but one was caught in the hustle and bustle, and managed to escape through a hole that had been cut in the fence."_

Katie blinked and looked up at Jackson. "Someone cut a hole in the fence?" she repeated. "But those fences are electrical, aren't they?"

"_According to the report, a few days earlier someone cut the power to the fences,"_ said Stiles. "_After that it was just a matter of 'right place, right time'_."

"So it was an outside job?" Isaac asked.

"Are there any witnesses?" Jackson asked. "Other than the security cameras? I mean, can someone tell us who the groups of kids were?"

"_No. That's the problem. The prison guards were more preoccupied in getting the inmates back into the prison that they didn't hang around to get descriptions of the kids on the otherside of the fence. The camera's just show Blake disappearing from the crowd, and then the hole was found after dark._"

"When did they notice Blake had disappeared?" Isaac asked clutching Katie to him again.

"_Not until lockdown._"

Katie drew a shuddering breath. "That's how he managed to get back to Beacon Hills without anyone noticing," she said. "No one _knew_ that he had disappeared until it was too late."

The room was silent for a second, until Uncle Sean's voice broke it. He was calling to his niece and nephew from downstairs. His voice was muffled through the wood of Katie's door, but they could hear him calling their names.

"The Sheriff must be here," said Katie. She tilted her head back so that she was looking up at Isaac. "You should go. If my mom and dad find out you are here..." she broke off, shaking her head.

"I don't care," said Isaac. "I don't want to leave you."

Katie smiled and kissed him lightly. She pulled away and rolled her thumb down his lips. "Then stay here," she said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Isaac nodded and kissed her forehead.

Climbing out of Isaac's lap, Katie hurried out of her bedroom after her brother. Jackson was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, he seemed to be arguing with Uncle Sean about something, but when Katie grew closer to the landing she could see that he was in fact glaring at the FBI agents that were standing at the bottom of their stairs.

"Why is the FBI here?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," said Jackson. "Come on."

He caught her arm and led her downstairs and into the living room, neither of them cast a glance at the FBI as they passed, but they could feel the agent's eyes on them as they walked into the living room. Sheriff Stilinski and his Deputy, Tara Graham was standing near the fireplace. Sheriff Stilinski looked sympathetic as they two siblings entered the room.

"Katie, Jackson," he said. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Katie and Jackson sat, side-by-side, on the couch. The former crossed her legs and grabbed cushion, hugging it in her arms and creating a barrier between herself and everyone else in the room. She was starting to get agitated again. Blake's escape had really shaken her up.

"Did you find out anything on the security footage from the prison?" David asked, instantly.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and relayed everything he had learned to the family of five. Throughout his explanation he glanced at Katie more often than not, she was hugging the cushion to her chest and had started to rock back and forth, her head was buried in the top of the cushion and her brunette hair fell down to cover her face from view.

Jackson, who sat beside her, scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort. It was hard to believe that this was the same boy who had arrogantly turned on of his school-mates into the police as a possible murder suspect, and yet here he sat, comforting another person... never mind if that other person was his sister.

"So what precautions do you assume we take?" Sean asked. He was leaning on the back of the couch, behind his niece and nephew.

"First and foremost," said the Sheriff. "I'd put in place a curfew. Make sure that both Jackson and Katie, the latter more than anyone, is under this roof at a certain time every night until we find this guy." He looked at the brunette in question. "Secondly, there'll be extra security around the house from this moment on; we have two unmarked cars outside. One will be stationed directly outside of your house, while the other is at the end of the street. The state police are on their way in, and the FBI has been notified. There'll be two agents here at all times to refer with the offices on patrol; they'll also coordinate to and from your home to your place of work."

"What about our friends?" Katie asked. "I mean, i'm assuming that i'm not on house arrest, right? Does that mean I can still leave the house and see my friends?"

Stilinski nodded. "You're free to come and go as you please," he said. "But you will have an escort of your own. They will drop you off wherever you are meeting your friends, and follow you. They will not interact with you at all, unless they need too."

"So, you mean like a federal babysitter?" Jackson asked. "Great!"

Katie sighed and looked up at the agents standing in her hallway. "Do they at least have names?" she asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent Elizabeth Simms," said the Sheriff, pointing at the female agent. "And her partner, Supervisory Special Agent Jack Hemple. They'll be your shadows until we can find Blake. OK?"

Katie nodded and stood up. "Will there be anything, Sheriff?" she asked. "All this has made me extremely tired. I just really want to crash."

"Nope. That is all I need you and your brother for," said Stilinski. "I do, however, still need to speak with your parents."

"Alone?" Jackson asked.

Stilinski nodded. "It would be preferred." He said.

Katie turned to her brother and took his hand. "C'mon," she said, pulling him from the room. "We can talk upstairs."

Grudgingly, Jackson followed, knowing that she only wanted to discuss the new security measures upstairs because Isaac was there.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Two reviews last chapter. :( Please, please, please review people. I thrive to hear your thoughts.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 22 August 2013 at 03:04am**


	4. An Ambush, part I

**Author's Note: **Come on, guys, where've all Katie's supporters gone? I know this isn't re-writes of what we are used too, but it plays a huge part of what's to come in the season 3a and b re-writes of Teen Wolf. If I didn't write these stories then you'd be totally lost when I start writing the season 3 rewrite. But just because they are in-between stories doesn't mean I don't want to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Dedication:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DOESNTLIKEBRACES, xxhanschaxx, xxhanschaxx** and **TwilightWorshipper14**.

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Special Agent Elizabeth Simms glanced over at Katie, who sat in the passengers seat, and then back at Jackson and Isaac via the rear-view mirror as she pulled up outside the movie house. Outside there were a substantially large group of kids, all around the age of sixteen and seventeen. "I'll wait here," she told the siblings.

Jackson nodded and opened the door beside him. He jumped out and immediately made his way over to Danny, who was looking confusedly at the SUV.

"What's up?" Danny asked as his best friend grew closer.

"Federal Babysitter." Jackson muttered.

"Federal?" Danny repeated. "FBI?"

Jackson nodded. "I'll tell you inside," he said, grabbing his best friends arm and pushing him through into the foyer of the movie house. Lydia followed after him, leaving Allison to wait for Katie with Scott and Stiles.

"You're not coming in?" Katie asked.

"You'll be safe." Elizabeth answered.

Despite the reassurance in the agent's tone, Katie still felt uneasy. "But, I thought you were supposed to shadow us?" she asked. "What if we try to sneak away? Or what if Blake or the people who broke him out are inside?"

"You're too scared to make a break for it," said Elizabeth. "Your brother may not approve of being shadowed, but you seem to tolerate the idea. And you're with a large group of people, people, I assume, care very much about you."

Katie glanced out of the car window at her friends. They were trying their hardest not to stare, but they were failing miserably. "You'll be here when we come out?" she asked, turning back to the agent.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

"OK." Katie whispered, taking a shuddering breath. She then grasped the handle of the door beside her, and climbed out of the car. It slammed shut behind her. Isaac, who had been in the back of the SUV, grabbed Katie's uninjured hand and led her around to the pavement.

"Katie." Agent Simms called after her.

Katie turned wildly to the older woman.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, understand?"

Katie nodded and turned her back on the agent; she took a deep breath and walked towards her friends. Allison, Scott and Stiles gave her strained smiles.

"Are you OK?" Allison asked her best friend.

"If you mean 'how am I holding up?'," said Katie. "I think the answer is fairly simple. I'm terrified that Blake or the people who helped him escape are waiting around every corner for me. They're like a predator lying in wait, preparing to strike. It's even affecting my inability to sleep."

Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her as he remembered that she had woken the previous night screaming. He had tried to calm her down, but she just pushed him away and begged him not to hurt her. During her sudden fit of fear, her parents, Jackson and the two FBI agents that had been stationed in her home burst into her bedroom; the latter had tried to apprehend him but Mrs. Whittemore had intervened claiming him to be innocent.

He had watched as Katie thrashed about on the bed, while her father and Jackson tried to pin her down. At first he was confused as to why they were doing this, and had turned to ask Mrs. Whittemore wouldn't the action just scare Katie more, especially if she believed that she was being attacked.

Mrs. Whittemore had simply told him that it was the safest way to make sure that Katie didn't hurt herself or anyone else. After a few split seconds of screaming and thrashing, Katie went stone still and her eyes opened. Her face was streaked with tears and fear reflected in her eyes. She gave a started gasp as she looked up at her father and then started sobbing again. When they had managed to calm her down, Katie explained that she'd had a nightmare about Blake; she had come home early, the lights were off and no one was home. She had walked up the stairs and into bedroom when she was attacked from behind. A cloth had been put over her mouth and a voice whispered '_gotcha_' in her ear.

Allison forced a patient smile.

"We'll get him," she said.

"Hopefully before he gets me." Katie said, tiredly. Her dream still weighed heavily on her mind.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

During the movie, an action-packed horror - much to Katie, Allison and Lydia's dislike -, Stiles decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. Having chosen to sit in the middle of his friends, as he believed to get a better view of the big screen, he had to climb over each of them to get to the aisle.

Standing up, Stiles turned towards the aisle and tripped over Lydia's handbag. He squeaked as he toppled over and landed on Allison and Katie, showering the two girls with popcorn as they gasped at the sudden impact of him. Stiles wheezed out an apology as he scrambled back to his feet and practically jumped over Isaac's legs and landed in the aisle beside them.

"Sorry. Sorry." He apologized again, before racing out of the screening.

"Are you OK?" Scott asked, helping Allison pick popcorn out of her hair.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, just wasn't expecting it," she said.

"What about?" Scott asked looking at Katie.

The younger brunette nodded and brushed popcorn off of her shoulders and out of her lap. She then picked her legs up and folded them underneath her. "For when he comes back," she told her friends, as they looked at her quizzically.

"Ooh! Good idea." Allison said, looking impressed. She mimicked her sister's actions and grinned, while the boys sighed. They couldn't copy the girls; they were much longer than their female counterparts, and therefore had to suffer with trying not to get crushed by their hyperactive friend.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Out in the foyer, Stiles rushed across the floor to the boys' bathroom. He really hated using public toilets, especially when trying to enjoy a movie. But when nature called it was best not to ignore it. Once finished, Stiles quickly zipped himself, washed and dried his hands and returned to the concessions stand. He had finished his popcorn and wanted more, he also decided to get some for Katie and Allison, seeing as he had completely wasted theirs when he fell into them.

He was served, handed three buckets of salted popcorn, and carefully made his way back to screen six. All around him he could hear other sounds as more movies played in different screens. He could hear the action-packed pounds, and screams from screen six, but before he could open the door to let himself back in, he felt himself being grabbed. His arms were pulled behind him and held tightly, while his three popcorn buckets crashed to the floor, spilling their contents all over the place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked as he tried to struggle out of his captor's hold. But whoever had grabbed him was bigger and a lot stronger than him. Before Stiles could speak again, he was spun around and came face-to-face with someone wearing a mask. "Halloween isn't for another couple of months," he said, sarcastically.

The person in the mask bit back a snarl and punched Stiles in the stomach. Not being much of a fighter, but still not having his arms to protect himself, Stiles took the punch as best he could. He gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs and he curled over, eyes watering.

"What the hell?" he wheezed looking up at the person in front of him. He could make out a few more people, they were standing around him, forming a sort of circle. Pressing in on him, his captor, and his abuser. "What did I ever do to you guys?" he asked before he was thrown to the ground. He tried to get back to his feet but a swift kick to the ribs kept him down. Instinctively, he curled into a ball, trying his hardest to protect his chest, stomach and head from anymore attacks.

One of the guys grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, before slamming him into the ground. Stiles whimpered and silently hoped that Scott, Isaac or Jackson could sense his pain from inside the screen six. All they needed to do was to come investigate the sudden shift in his emotions, or maybe one of them would realize that he had been gone a long time and come and find him. As soon as he thought it, however, someone raised their foot and stamped down hard on his side.

He tried to cry out, but after a swift blow to the head, everything went black.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Having been checking her phone periodically since Stiles had gone to the bathroom, Katie sighed and looked over her shoulder towards the door. It was shut firmly.

"What's the matter?" Isaac whispered. His arm was around her, making it easier for her to bury her head in his shoulder whenever something scary came on screen.

"Stiles." Katie murmured. "He should have been back by now."

"Maybe he's getting more popcorn," said Isaac.

Katie shook her head.

"He's been gone more than fifteen-minutes. It doesn't take that long to get popcorn, I mean, this place isn't that full, the line was empty when we came in." She said.

"You think something has happened to him?" Isaac asked.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know what I think," she said. "But this thing with Blake... it's... it's making me second-guess everything. I mean, we all know that i'm Blake's primary target, but that doesn't mean he won't try and get to me through you guys."

"Blake's not here." Isaac assured her. "You know Stiles, he probably can't choose between salt or sweet popcorn. He'll be back. You'll see." He squeezed her and kissed the side of her head, before turning his attention back to the big screen. Katie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, but the gut wrenching feeling in her stomach prevented her from concentrating on anything.

Suddenly Katie jumped to her feet, a motion that scared her friends.

"What is it?" Allison asked, looking around. She half expected to see Blake sitting a few rows behind her.

"She's worried about Stiles," said Isaac.

"Something's wrong," said Katie.

"How do you know?" Lydia asked.

"Because I can feel it." Katie answered. She climbed over Isaac and stumbled up the aisle towards the door. Isaac sighed and got up to follow her, Allison and Scott did the same. They weren't sure what had made Katie so paranoid about Stiles' sudden disapperance, but they had made a promise to each other that they wouldn't let Katie out of their sights while Blake was on the loose. Letting her roam around the movie house alone was breaking their promise.

Reaching the door first, Katie pushed it open. The door struck something on the otherside and flung back into the small brunette, knocking her backwards into Isaac. Katie yelped as the door also hit her broken arm and sent a shockwave of pain down to her fingertips.

"Owie!" Katie whimpered.

"What happened?" Allison asked, reaching her best friend.

"It came back at me." Katie said, motioning to the door.

"Like someone swung it closed?" Scott asked.

"Or something is preventing it from opening," said Isaac. He was pointing at the small gap at the base of the door; it was covered by a shadow. Light could still be seen, but the shadow was unmoving. Like someone was sitting against the door, or lying on the floor just outside.

Scott frowned stepped forward. Who would he stupid enough to lie on the floor outside of a movie screen where a film was showing? Obviously there was going to be people inside, people who wanted to get out at some point. Pushing his palm against the door, Scott opened it a bit and peered out. His eyes widened as he saw his best friend lying on the floor, blood oozing from a cut on his forehead.

"Stiles!" he gasped, earning loud hisses from the other customers in his screen. He ignored them as Jackson, Danny and Lydia made their way over to him and the others.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Stiles... he's unconscious..." said Scott, struggling to open the door enough so they could slip out, while also trying to not hurt Stiles any more than he already was. The door creaked as it pushed against Stiles' heavy body, it shifted him slowly over.

Finally the gap was big enough for each of the kids to slide through.

Katie and Allison rolled Stiles over onto his back, while Lydia pulled his head onto her lap and held it up. Stiles was in a bad way, whoever had beaten him had been relentless and not taking any mercy on the boy. His face was bruised and bloody, but his chest was still rising and falling, a sure indication that he was still alive.

"Someone go to the front desk and tell them to call an ambulance," said Katie as she checked Stiles' pulse.

Danny rushed off immediately.

"Who would do something like this?" Lydia asked, tapping Stiles' face to try and wake him up. It didn't work. Stiles didn't even move.

Scott pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Someone has to tell his dad," said Scott.

"He's going to be OK, right?" Allison asked. She looked up at Katie, who was staring at Stiles with tears in her eyes.

Katie rested her hand on Stiles' chest and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Help's on its way, Stiles," she said quietly. "Don't worry. We'll find out who did this."

But she already had a vague idea who was behind this unprovoked attack.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

Twenty-Two followers and only seven reviews. C'mon, guys! I know you can do better than that! Tell me why you are following and favouriting the story. I love to hear your thoughts. It motivates me to write. Can we get over 10 reviews by Saturday night? As I won't be updating tomorrow night. So _please review!_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 23 August 2013 at 01:50am**


	5. No One's Fault

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating last night as planned, I am currently writing my Dissertation for my final year of Uni, which starts in October, and I have to plan an extended project. Then there are my other stories (which are outrageously outdated)... basically I am trying to say that I am swamped with work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Dedication:** Chapter goes out to the following: **LynZann, Hanna West, ViennA2195, Lola9TeenW** and **itatsukyoashira.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

He'd never seen Stiles so lifeless. He sat by his son's bed praying that he would wake up.

It had been less than an hour since he had received a call from Scott. Stiles had been discovered, thankfully by his friends, but badly beaten on the floor of the Movie house. He had been beaten to the point of unconscious, and if the movie house security cameras were anything to go by, it had been from a rather large group of people. From what the Sheriff could see, his son's face, neck, chest and arms were covered in bruises, his lip was split and there was dried blood around the wound.

He was attached to two machines. One was pumping oxygen into his body, and the second was monitoring his heart rate, it was currently pulsating a steady beat, the only indication that Stiles was still alive.

The Sheriff still couldn't wrap his head around how something like this could have happened, especially to his son. Stiles may not have been the type of guy to simply walk away if someone was bothering him, and he did have the tendency to mouth off when provoked, but he couldn't imagine Stiles challenging a whole group of people to a fight. He couldn't imagine how terrified and confused his son must have been to be outnumbered and overpowered. He didn't want to think about what his son was going to be like when he woke up, he knew that he wasn't going to be the same person that he had been before this fight had occurred. He had no idea who would want to have hurt his son; he just knew that he would find the person responsible.

Sheriff Stilinski covered his face with his hands as he sighed heavily. He willed himself not to cry, but he couldn't help a few tears that rippled down his cheeks. He had already lost his wife; he couldn't lose his son too. He didn't want to think that Stiles was going to die, it was a very morbid thought, but if what the nurses had said, and Stiles had taken a few brutish kicks to the head then there was a good chance that his brain had sustained injury.

"He's got a strong head," said Mrs. McCall as she returned to check on her patient. She had seen the Sheriff weeping into his hands and couldn't help but feel her heartbreak, she knew that she would have been the same - actually, she would have been a complete wreck - if it had been Scott in the bed instead of Stiles. But Scott was now a werewolf, and he would have been able to sustain the beating that Stiles had taken and walked away from it. But Stiles, like Lydia Martin, Danny Māhealani and Katie Whittemore, was still a human and therefore didn't have the super healing factor that his best friend had.

"What if it's not enough?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Mrs. McCall sighed and put Stiles' information away. She then walked around to the distraught Sheriff and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We just have to hope that it is," she said.

The Sheriff nodded. "You're right," he said. "I'm just -"

"Scared," said Mrs. McCall. "It is understandable. Any parent, if they were in your position, would be the same. Hell, if it was Scott, I'd be in pieces right now." She paused. "Stiles has got some great friends, you know, they're all rooting for him to wake up. They _know_ he is going to wake up."

Stilinski nodded again and turned to look back at his son. What angered him the most was how helpless he felt. He had no idea who had attacked his son, or for what reasons, and he definitely had no idea how to find out. He had had Tara, his deputy, check the security cameras at the Movie House to try and ID one of the assailants but they had all been wearing masks and hoods.

"You should get some air." Melissa said.

"I'm OK."

"You're only hurting yourself by staying here." Melissa sighed. "Go grab a bite to eat, get some air, I'll stay with Stiles."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me pull rank and ask you to leave." Melissa said, shaking her head. Despite him being the Sheriff, this was a hospital and she had more authority, especially over her patients. She really didn't want to push the Sheriff harder than she was by ordering him to leave. She was only looking out for his well-being.

Stilinski paused and looked up at her. There was determination written across her face. She was not going to be swayed by his words. "Fine," he said, lifting himself out of his seat. He squeezed Stiles' hand one more time and then headed for the door. "If he wakes -"

"I'll send someone to find you straight away." Melissa nodded, watching him closely.

The Sheriff nodded and left the room. He walked out into the waiting room and found his son's friends waiting for news. Scott was clenching and unclenching his fists, and Katie Whittemore was silently crying into her knees. It was then that the Sheriff realized that his son had been attacked because of her. She had warned him that her friends were in possibly in danger. He felt a spell of anger wash over him, but it ebbed away as he saw how distraught Katie was, how could he blame her, even for a second, for this unprovoked attack. She hadn't asked to be stalked. It wasn't her fault that Stiles had been attacked, but at least now he had a pretty good idea who had ordered the attack on his son, it made him even more determined to find Blake Daehler and bring him back into police custody, before he could hurt anyone else.

"How is he?" Allison asked, spotting the Sheriff lingering near-by.

Stilinski shrugged. "He's in a really bad way," he answered. "It's a waiting game now."

"Do you have any leads as to who could have done this?" Scott asked. "The security tapes?"

"They just show a group of people, all wearing masks, following and attacking Stiles inside the Movie house."

"They followed him?" Danny repeated. "So this wasn't just some random attack? They chose their intended target and waited for him to be alone, and then they attacked." He shook his head. "We shouldn't have let him go alone. One of us should have gone with him."

The Sheriff shook his head and patted Danny's shoulder. "You couldn't have known," he said. "If you had, I'm sure you wouldn't have become separated."

"We wouldn't have gone in," said Allison. "We would have gone back outside. We would have told the agent with Katie, she could have done something. Sheriff, we are so sorry." She apologized.

"I know you are," he nodded. "But this is not your fault. It's no one's fault. Only the people who did this. I just want you all to know that we'll find them, they won't get away with it."

"If there's anything we can do," said Isaac.

"You can start by going home," said the Sheriff. "Stiles' is in good hands here. There's nothing you can do for him at the moment, and you are safer at home. Agent Hemple and Deputy Graham will take you home; Agent Simms is waiting outside for you and your sister, Jackson."

The kids nodded and stood. None of them wanted to leave, but the Sheriff had a point. They couldn't do anything for Stiles at the hospital. They knew if he woke up then the Sheriff would call them all back so that they could see him, and their parents, and guardians, were probably worried about them anyway.

Katie smiled weakly at the Sheriff as she passed; she was still wrapped up in Isaac's arms.

The Sheriff nodded and returned the smile. If anything, he felt bad for her. Not only was she being stalked, but she was probably blaming herself for Stiles' attack, which was he to add more pressure and blame on her too? If anyone was to blame it was Blake Daehler, not Katie Whittemore.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Elizabeth Simms drove away from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital in silence. In the whole of her FBI career she had never expected to see a victim break her heart as much as Katie Whittemore did, and she had seen some pretty horrific times of terror.

"Are you OK?" Elizabeth asked looking over at her young charge. She had been put into the position of protecting Miss. Whittemore until her psychotic ex-classmate was back in prison. After assembling a following outside the walls of the state prison, Blake Daehler had managed to get them to help him escape, and then have them attack a poor and defenceless kid simply because he was close, personal friends with the brunette beside her.

Katie, who had yet to sob crying, shook her head. It had been less than an hour since they had found Stiles' unconscious body on the floor of the Movie house, less than an hour since the staff had called for an ambulance and Scott had called the Sheriff to tell him what had happened, less than hour since they had all arrived at the hospital to find out that Stiles had slipped into a coma, and that it didn't look good at the given time.

"It's my fault." Katie croaked.

"No, Katie," said Elizabeth, shaking her head. "No. It's not your fault."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Katie nodded. "Stiles was attacked because of me... because he was my friend. Blake did this because he wants to get to me! He's trying to get me alone, so he is taking out everyone who is protective of me. Stiles was just the beginning, the rest of my friends are next."

"Your friend fell victim to a crime," said Elizabeth, trying to calm the teenager down. "The fault lies with the criminal, and not with you."

Katie paused and then turned to look at her babysitter. "May I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Why is the FBI involved in all this? I mean, shouldn't Blake's escape be handled by the local authorities and the state police?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful, and then answered. "We don't take chances with people who escape from the state prison," she said. "They may have been convicted of a minor offence, but there's a chance that they may escalate during their time in prison, if they do happen to get out then it is only a matter of time before they put what they learned behind bars into practice. Agent Hemple and I have been called in to make sure that you and your family are safe."

"You've seen stuff like this happen before?" Katie asked.

"Once or twice."

"And the outcome?"

"You're better off not knowing," said Elizabeth.

Katie sighed. "That means it's always bad," she said.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too," said Katie, shaking her head. "Every time someone says 'you're better off not knowing' especially when it is the response to a question like mine, it always means that bad things happen, if it didn't, and my situation had a happier ending, you'd tell me straight up."

Silence refilled the car, before Katie spoke again.

"He's going to get me, isn't he?" she asked. "Blake, I mean, sooner or later he's going to corner me and get me alone."

"That's what Hemple and I are here to avoid happening," said Elizabeth.

Katie nodded and smiled tensely. "Just so you know," she said, her voice quiet. "If anything does happen to me on your watch... I won't blame you. Not like Sheriff Stilinski blames me for what happened to Stiles."

"He doesn't blame you." Elizabeth said, turning onto Katie's street.

"He should." Katie sighed as they pulled to a stop outside of her house. "He should blame me." She looked up at the darkened windows of her home, and felt tears prick her eyes again. "I blame me."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I thought you'd all like to know that there will be _**one**_ more little story after this and then I will be starting the season 3a rewrite. But, until then, I suggest you all hang on to your seats, blankets, pillows or whatever else it is you are holding while reading this, because things are about to turn dark.

We're at 15 reviews now, so can we get to and/or over 20 reviews before the next update. It'll be up around Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks guys.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, August 26, 2013 at 02:19am**


	6. Revenge

**Author's Note:** My apologies extend to the highest and beyond. You wouldn't believe how tired I was yesterday, so tired to the point where I was almost sick. Being awake for nearly 24 hours is not good, why do I do this to myself? Is a very good question that I, unfortunately, do not have the answer too. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman (plus any other OC's that you come in contact with).

**Dedication:** Chapter goes out to the following: **PerksOfBeingABelieber, thegirlwhowaited6, RogueShadow94, Lizzie Hopscotch** and** rosa-wiltshire13**

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary: **With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Katie hadn't even made it five steps inside her home when it slammed shut behind her, the loud crash caused her to jump and spin around. Her eyes widened as she saw Blake standing behind the door, he was smirking darkly at her, his eyes trained directly onto hers.

"Well, hello, Katie," he said. His voice made Katie's skin crawl as she took steps backwards, away from her stalker.

"How did you get in here?" Katie asked, her voice shaking.

"The back door." Blake answered. "I remember Matt mentioning that the back door of the Whittemore house was always unlocked, although during the time of the murders your mother would lock it. It's a shame she didn't carry the sense of security on after the murderer was caught, eh? And that security system? What a waste of money if you aren't going to use it."

Katie swallowed and silently cursed her family's need to spend money on stuff that they weren't using. Yes, her mother had bought a state of the art security system for when Jackson was the Kanima, they had believed that the murderer was a human, a serial killer, and in the need to protect their children both David and Ashley had invested in keeping the house secure. After the murders had ended, and their children been found safe and sound, neither Ashley nor David felt the need to use it anymore. None of them had though Blake would ever get out of jail, and besides, there was always someone at home whenever Katie and Jackson were out.

Ashley and David may have work to attend too, but Sean was always at home for when his niece and nephew came home from their friends.

"Uncle Sean?" Katie gasped, her eyes widening. She wanted to look around, but she feared that if she took her eyes off of Blake now then she wouldn't stand a chance, obviously she _didn't_ stand a chance, and when Blake left here this evening he'd be taking her with him, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least put up a fight.

A trashed home would instantly give the impression that something had happened.

Blake chuckled. "Typical," he said. "You're seconds away from being hurt and all you care about is someone else."

"Where is he?" Katie asked. She wondered if she could keep him talking, maybe long enough to get a message to Jackson or someone. Now that he was a werewolf, Jackson could run faster than anyone, he could get home in half a second and stop Blake from doing whatever it was he wanted to do to her.

"Ah-ha," said Blake, darting forward. He grabbed Katie's uninjured wrist and held it against his chest. "You'd think after the last hostage situation you were in, you'd have learned that trying to call for help ends in disaster. I see you've been getting into more trouble," he added, his eyes lingering on her cast. He snorted at the scribbles of well-wishes from her friends.

Katie ignored him. "Where's my uncle Sean?" she repeated. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say," said Blake. "He's in a much safer place than Stilinski is."

"You bastard!" Katie yelled, trying to push him away. "You could've killed him! You could've killed Stiles! What's the matter with you?!"

"He was in my way," growled Blake. "He was blocking my way to you. I knew that the bumbling Sheriff would send you all home after his son was admitted to the hospital, there'd be nothing you could do for him there, and you'd all be safer at home. I knew that your pathetic brother would want to make sure Lydia and Danny got home safe, although, I will admit, I'm surprised your idiot of a boyfriend didn't come home with you."

Katie felt sick to her stomach as Blake grabbed her around the waist, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you got me alone," she said. "After Stiles was attacked, I knew it wouldn't be long before you surfaced again, and I didn't want you to hurt anymore of my friends or family, so I figured we'd skip the manhunt and get this over with."

"Mhm. I always knew you were smart," said Blake. He reached one hand up and grabbed her face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. You were my every thought while in prison. Every night before I closed my eyes, every morning when I woke up. Just thinking of being back with you was enough to keep me going. You were even in my dreams, oh how sweet dreams they were."

Katie felt her stomach drop and turn over. She didn't want to think of what he dreamed of her doing while he'd been away.

"But the idea of you being on the outside with _Lahey_," continued Blake, his voice turning cold. "The idea of him touching you, kissing you... it's not his place, Katie, not his place. You're not his girl. You're mine. You've always been mine. _Always._ And now i'm here to take you back."

"Just get it over with!" Katie snapped. "I just want you to leave me, my friends and my family alone! I'll give you what you want if you just leave us alone!"

Blake shook his head and grabbed her hair, pulling it back.

Katie whimpered at the pain.

"You don't get it, Katie." Blake snapped, taking a rag from his pocket. "What I want is not something that I can take, and then walk away. I'm taking _what I want_ with me.

"I -"

"_What I want is you_!" Blake snapped, taking a rag from his pocket. "Do you have any idea what your little testimony cost me? I lost everything, Katie, everything. My friends. My family. They even gave away my spot at Harvard. You took away my pride. You owe me."

"No, I -"

"I'm sorry, Katie, I wish it didn't have to end this way, but you're making me do this."

He kept one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other pressed the rag against Katie's mouth and nose.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Elizabeth had watched Katie enter the house when she had gotten a call from her partner explaining that he had just dropped the last of the other kids off, and was now heading to pick Ashley and David up from work and that he was taking Jackson with him.

"Yeah. OK. See you in 90," said Elizabeth as she ended the conversation. Hemple said something, to which Elizabeth nodded before snapping her phone shut, she replaced it in her pocket and turned back to the front door of the Whittemore house, surprised to find it locked. It had definitely been open when Katie had entered.

Unsure of the situation, but well aware of the unsettling feeling in her stomach, Elizabeth took her gun from her hip and cupped it in both hands. She took the safety off and prepared the gun to be fired. She crept closer to the door, thankful that he sun was setting behind the house and not casting her shadow all over the place, she could sneak into the house without alerting her presence to anybody, other than Katie, who may have been inside.

With one hand still clutching her gun, Elizabeth reached for the door hand and pushed it open. The door was unlocked and swung back, hitting the coat rack with a crash. Elizabeth let herself in, she glanced down at the floor, having been with the Whittemore's for two days already she knew of the rule Mrs. Whittemore had about removing shoes before entering her room. Katie's shoes were at the bottom of the stairs; her jacket lay on top of them along with her cellphone.

"FBI!" Elizabeth shouted looking away from the items and into the living room. All was dark and silent. "Katie?"

Again she was met with silence and darkness.

Creeping further away from the front door, Elizabeth edged into the kitchen, her gun high and poised, ready to fire at any given target. Reaching the kitchen, Elizabeth saw that the back door was open; there was white paint chippings and a white rag on the tiled floor.

Elizabeth felt the unpleasant feeling in her stomach intensify rapidly. She edged closer, taking a latex glove from her pocket and picked up the rag. Elizabeth held it to her nose and sniffed, coughing as a strong smell caught her in the back of the throat.

"Chloroform." Elizabeth whispered.

_**Damnit.**_

Straightening up, Elizabeth turned her back on the door just as she heard the phone ringing from the living room. Leaving the kitchen, Elizabeth picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Whittemore residence," she said.

"_Agent Simms,"_

"Blake Daehler."

"_Glad to see my reputation precedes to even the FBI._"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Let Katie go, Blake," she said. "Bring her back. We can talk about this. You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"_Course I do_." Blake laughed. "_She ruined my life, now i'm gonna ruin hers."_

"You don't want to do that, Blake," said Elizabeth.

"_You don't know what I want._"

"I know that you love Katie."

Blake scoffed. "_Love? There's only one person that I loved, and he's dead._"

"This is about your brother." Elizabeth realized. "Why target Katie?"

"_Because she was involved with his death,_" said Blake. "_And, as I already stated, she ruined my life. I only see it fair that she suffers the same fate._"

"Same fate?" Elizabeth repeated. "As who? You or your brother?"

"_Both._" Blake answered, and Elizabeth could hear the smirk in his voice.

Elizabeth felt her hand tighten around the phone. "We're gonna find you," she swore. "You're going back to prison, Daehler, for a much longer sentence than before."

"_Going to find me?"_ Blake repeated. "_Do tell me, Agent, how are you going to find me when you're dead._"

"When I'm -?" Elizabeth cut off as she felt a dull pain in the base of her skull. Her vision swam and she dropped the phone as she staggered forward into the table. Turning around, Elizabeth raised her gun almost blindly, and her unfocused gaze settled on a disfigured form of a person. She knew it was Blake because when he spoke, his voice echoed from the dropped phone at her feet.

Elizabeth fired - once... twice... three times.

But none of her bullets hit her target.

Blake laughed.

"Nice try, Agent," he said. "Such a shame that you were Katie's last defence."

The last thing Elizabeth felt was a strike to her head, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **A few of you are wondering if this is gonna be a long story or a short one. At the moment, I'm not sure, i'm pretty much just writing, but I can tell you that it will cover most of the 3 months. That doesn't mean it will be an incredibly long story and go from day-to-day, I just mean it will probably jump in parts, possibly towards the end it will skip a month or two. But I'll date that chapter when it comes.

We're at 20 reviews now, so can we get to and/or over 25 reviews before the next update. It'll be up around Saturday or Sunday. Thanks guys.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, August 30, 2013 at 12:05am**


	7. Emotions

**Author's Note: **We didn't exactly hit 25 reviews, but what I had was good enough. Anyway, I have started working on a new Teen Wolf story. Since I am desperate to hear your opinions on this story, I am giving a sneak peak of the title, summary, and a draft of the new story to the 30th and 35th reviewer of this story so... get reading and reviewing. See you all at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman (plus any other OC's that you come in contact with).

**Dedication:** N/A

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary: **With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

From the second he pulled up outside the Whittemore house, Hemple could tell something was wrong.

The front door was wide open. Katie coat, cellphone and shoes were at the bottom of the stairs, and there was a blood stain on the carpet leading into the kitchen. Hemple prepped his gun and turned to look at Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore and their son, he had left them in the car unsure of the scene that would await them in the house.

He knew that there were supposed to be three people at home: Sean Hartman, Katie Whittemore and his partner, Elizabeth. Holding his firearm up, Hemple crept into the house at a slow pace, he had instructed Mr. Whittemore to call in backup from the sheriff's department, Hemple wasn't sure if he would need it, but it was better to be safe than sorry, and besides, if the house was a crime scene then the sheriff would need to be called.

"FBI!" Hemple shouted as he swiftly walked into the kitchen, he turned and checked behind him; just to be sure that no one had crept down the stairs after he had walked away. He was on his own, which meant he needed to take extra precautions, there was no one there. Hemple turned back to the kitchen and strained to hear any noise from the upper levels, he couldn't hear anything. Finally he reached the kitchen, the back door was ajar, the paint clippings were on the floor, and the rag that Elizabeth had found was discarded on the table, he checked it and came to the same conclusion that his partner had done.

A crime had definitely gone on here and, by the lack of any bodies anywhere on the ground floor, Hemple was ready to believe that it was a kidnapping that had transpired. But if it was just a simple kidnapping, why was there blood in the hall?

"What's happened?"

Hemple jumped and spun around, his gun transfixed on its target.

Jackson held his hands up as he saw the gun pointed at him.

"Damnit, kid!" Hemple swore, lowering his firearm. "I thought I told you to stay in the car? What are you doing?"

"This is my house!" said Jackson. "Where's my sister and Uncle Sean?"

"I don't know yet." Hemple answered, shaking his head. "Get back outside. I'm not sure of the offenders have fully left."

"I'm not leaving before I find my family," said Jackson. "Besides, I can protect myself."

Hemple shot him a look; he was not in the mood to be challenged by some kid.

"Kid, i'm warning you -" he growled.

He cut off as the sound of a siren echoed in the distance.

"Looks like your backup is here," said Jackson.

No sooner had they heard the sirens, there were more than ten police cars outside the Whittemore house. All along the cul-de-sac lights came on, and neighbors stepped outside of their front doors to see what was going on. Mrs. Henshall, an elderly woman who lived next door, walked towards the SUV where David and Ashley were standing, and asked them what was happening.

"We're not sure," said David.

"Does this have anything to do with the gunshots I heard earlier?" the elderly woman asked.

Ashley looked startled. "Gunshots?" she repeated. "What gunshots? What time was this?"

"About an hour ago," said Mrs. Henshall. "I didn't call the police because I saw that FBI woman entering the house about ten minutes before. I automatically assumed it was her, but I haven't heard or seen her since she entered."

"What about Katie?" Ashley asked. "Did you see her?"

Mrs. Henshall shook her head. "She could've gone in before I looked to see who was outside," she explained. "But I didn't see her. Why, is she OK?"

"God, I hope so," said Ashley, nervously biting her nails.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

The street had quietened down a bit now. The neighbors were still out in force, whispering amongst themselves and wondering what was going on in the Whittemore house. Ashley, David and Jackson had been ordered inside their house, and given the grave news of what the FBI believed had happened. They explained that they had found Agent Elizabeth Simms, half-dead in a pool of her own blood, in their living room, which was why there was a scarlet stain on the plush carpet.

After finding Agent Simms in the living room, another Agent had gone upstairs with SWAT and found a half-conscious Sean Hartman on the bed. He had been brutally beaten, his ribs had been cracked, one had already punctured his left lung and he was slowly drowning on his own blood. Ashley was a mess just thinking about her brother, and the prospect of him dying before he even reached the hospital.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Katie was missing.

Katie was the only body that was unaccounted for in the Whittemore house. Elizabeth and Sean were on their way to Beacon Hills Memorial, hospital staff were on foot waiting for their arrival, and had promised they would work around the clock to do their best to safe the two, right now the rest of the FBI agents, Hemple included, had to focus on finding and bringing home Katie before her body wound up on a hospital table too.

"How did he get in?" David asked, holding his sobbing wife.

"The back door looked to be unlocked," said Hemple.

"That's impossible," said David. "We always lock that door now. There was a time, back before Beacon Hills became such a dangerous place, where we used to leave it unlocked, but since those murders started happening we wanted to protect Katie and Jackson as much as possible. What about the security system?"

"Someone had knocked it off." Hemple answered. "Do you know anyone that would have access to the security system, or would know the code?"

David shook his head. "Only family has it," he said.

"What about friends?" Hemple asked. "Did Jackson and Katie give it to their friends?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jackson asked, angrily. "Are you trying to say that one of our friends had something to do with this?"

"Jackson, calm down," said Ashley. "They're just doing their jobs."

Jackson leapt to his feet and shook his head. "I don't care! Katie's been taken, and they think one of our friends was involved. None of our friends would want to hurt Katie. I can't think of anyone, other than Blake that wants to see her hurt." He growled, her hands curling into fists. "Why don't you actually start doing something and get out there and find my sister? What are you hoping to find here? Huh? Signs to tell you where Blake has taken her? There's nothing here!"

Jackson could feel his claws cutting into his palms. His heart was beating a mile a minute and Derek had once told him that anger was enough to cause a shift. He had to calm down, he had to control the urge to rip Hemple's head off at his accusations that his and Katie's friends were involved, had to control the urge to just run, flee the house. He wanted more than anything to just transform and use his wolf senses to find Katie, he knew he'd have a better chance at finding her than the police and FBI would.

"What?" David asked, looking questionably at his son. Jackson wasn't even sure what he had done to gain his parents attention, but he had definitely done something, gasped, maybe? That was a possibility since his mind had just caught up with what he thought. His wolf senses, his pack - Scott, Derek, Peter, Isaac - they could all help him. Derek had always said that a werewolf was stronger as a pack, with each of them working together, boosting one another's self-awareness, their senses - hearing, touch, smell, taste - they could find Katie on the scents she left behind.

Isaac had said that the last time he found Blake with Katie, the night of the rave, he had smelt and tastes the fear coming off of her. The old saying, of a dog can smell fear, was true, Isaac had experienced it the last time Blake had tried to kidnap Katie.

"Jackson, what is it?" Ashley asked her voice cracking. "Sweetie, if you know something then please, tell the FBI, they can help."

Jackson shook his head. They couldn't help. They were human. Humans weren't going to do anything. Katie would slip through their fingers like sand, her case would go cold and they'd just toss it aside, leaving it in storage to collect dust, to be never looked at again.

"I have to go," said Jackson. "I have something to do."

"You're not going anywhere, son," said Hemple. "You and your parents are on lockdown until we find your sister and Blake. I'm sorry, but it is for your utmost protection and safety."

Jackson scoffed. "Our protection and safety?" he repeated. "Blake has what he wants. He has Katie, we don't need protecting anymore. He's not going to come after us; it's not us he wants! We don't need you here, telling us what to do anymore, so why don't you go do something more productive and leave us alone?" he snarled.

"Jackson!" David shouted, angered by his son's attitude. "They are trying to help!"

"Help?" Jackson asked. "They promised that they were going to help protect us! Where were they when Katie needed protecting, huh? Agent Simms could die, any minute, just like Uncle Sean, all because she was left alone to protect Katie. She did her best and look where that got her! In the back of an ambulance! They make these promises, but they never pull through." He turned his harsh glare onto Agent Hemple. "If it's left up to him; then Katie is already dead!"

Jackson then turned and stormed out of the house. He run, ducking under the yellow tape that surrounded his front garden and drive, and rushed out into the street. He could hear the police and agents shouting after him, but he didn't heed their warnings and turn back, instead he picked up the pace, run across the main road and disappeared into the dark trees that lay beyond.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **So, do you want a sneak peak of the new story? That's the title, summary and part of the first chapter, then review with a chance to win. Next update will be up around Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks guys.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, September 1st, 2013 at 03:54pm**


	8. The Search Begins

**Author's Note:** Damn! Sorry for the late update! But if you are following me on Twitter then you will know why my updates are slow. If not, here is the reason: I recently got my nails done (acrylic) and am finding it incredibly difficult to write with them as I am not used to having nails. Hopefully things will speed up when I figure out how to type again xD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman (plus any other OC's that you come in contact with).

**Dedication:** N/A

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Jackson didn't stop running until he was a fair distance away from his home. He knew that it wasn't right to interfere with a police investigation, but he knew that they weren't going to get the job done in time. Stiles was already hurt, his Uncle Sean had been attacked, and Blake had taken Katie.

This was personal, and Jackson knew of only one way to settle it.

Reaching the Beacon Hills Preserve, Jackson swept through the trees with the speed of a cheetah until he reached his destination. It rose out of the darkness like something ou of a dream. The Hale House, inside he could hear the beating of several heartbeats and knew the rest of the pack were here.

Climbing the steps, Jackson entered the house to find is assumptions were right. Everyone, other than Stiles, Lydia and Danny were present.

"What is it?" Scott asked almost immediately.

"She's gone." Jackson answered. "Katie's gone."

Allison froze. "What do you mean gone?" she asked.

"He was waiting for her at home," explained Jackson. "Blake. He had already attacked my Uncle Sean, he waited for Katie to come home and he attacked her too. Then when Agent Simms followed her inside Blake struck her from behind and left her for dead."

"Are your Uncle and Simms OK?" Allison asked.

"They're on their way to the hospital. It is touch and go." Jackson said.

Silence fell as everyone took in Jackson's news. Isaac, who was beside himself with worry, growled and clenched is hands into fists. "So, he has what he wants," he said. "And we have no idea where he would have taken her. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I'm not leaving it up to the police," said Jackson. "They never gonna find her."

"Hold on," said Peter. "Do we know _why_ your sister was taken? How do we know this isn't some ruse and she went along with it?"

Jackson and Isaac growled.

"Because Katie hates Blake." Jackson said. "Her testimony is what put him away. He wants revenge on her for putting him away, and now that he has got her..." he shook his head. "I don't want to think about what he is gonna do to her."

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

It had been a long and horrible few hours.

Katie couldn't remember anything after she had been knocked out. All she could remember was one minute she was standing in her home facing Blake, and the next she was waking up in an underground bunker. She had been alone when she had awoken, now she was surrounded by a handful of people, all of them male.

"This her?" one of them asked.

"Yep."

"This bitch is the one who sent Blake down?"

There was a murmur of confirmation.

Someone scoffed.

"She's no idea what she has done," another said. "She should have been thrilled that Blake took an interest in her - although I can see why he did, she's quite a looker, isn't she? Why did she reject him?"

"She's sleeping with Lahey."

"Isaac Lahey?"

There was another murmur of agreement, and a chuckle of amused laughter.

The creaking of a door sounded from the far end of the compound, and the boys turned to see Blake had returned. He motioned for them to leave, and they did, leaving Blake and Katie alone.

Blake crossed the room and squatted down in front of Katie. She pretended to be unconscious. He tutted and grabbed her chin.

"Time to wake up, Katie," he said, slapping her cheek.

He was angry. Katie knew he wasn't happy with his prison sentence; he had made that perfectly clear back at her house.

Katie had hoped that by giving what he wanted then he would go away, but Blake, as expected, needed to push the boundaries. He had already had his way with her, but when he wanted more and she had refused, it resulted in a beating. He had already beaten her unconscious - twice.

"It's time to repay me," said Blake, grabbing her arm. He hauled her to her feet and shook her.

Katie cried out as pain shot through her already broken wrist. Her cast, which Blake had ripped off in a fit of anger, lay forgotten in the corner of the room.

"Blake, please..." she whimpered. She was used to a sexual encounter being rough, but she had never been forced to do something that she didn't want to do. Neither Aiden - who had been particularly rough in the past - nor Isaac had ever forced her to commit to something she wasn't comfortable with.

Her pleading resulted in another smack to the face.

"Shut up!" Blake sneered, punching her in the stomach. "Do you have any idea what prison is like?"

He roughly threw her into the bunker wall, splintering her wrist again.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You think sorry is going to fix what you did?" Blake sneered, wrapping his hand around her throat. "Take it off."

"I don't want..."

"I don't care what you want!" Blake hissed. "You have no idea what I've been through, and it is your fault. You owe me this. You owe me a lot of things, starting with this! So, take it off!"

"Blake..."

"DO IT!" He shouted.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Jackson checked his phone. He had seventeen missed calls from his mother and several text messages from his father. They were worried and wanted to know where he was, Jackson couldn't blame them. Katie had been abducted and Sean had been put in the hospital.

"Your parents?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. They want to know where I am."

"Understandable."

Jackson nodded.

"You say Katie gave herself up?" Scott asked.

"That's what the FBI assumes," said Jackson.

"Why... why would she do that?" Isaac asked. He had been beside himself since finding out Katie had been taken. He hadn't lost it like Jackson had done, he hadn't shouted, he hadn't broken anything, although his voice betrayed how he really felt about the situation.

Jackson shook his head. "Katie's selflessness has always been a problem," he said. "She'd happily put her own life on the line to save someone else. It is possible that she turned herself over to Blake to stop him from hurting anyone else, like he did Stiles, my Uncle and Agent Simms."

"Where would he take her after?" Derek asked.

"I don't know."

"He'd take her somewhere secluded," said Allison. "Somewhere that he can be alone with her. We all know that Blake has got this obsession with Katie, and that he flirted with her at school."

"What if he was as delusional as Matt was?" Jackson asked. "I mean, Matt created this whole fake relationship with you, Allison, what if Blake did the same with Katie?"

"And what?" Scott asked. "Seeing her with Isaac is what set him off?"

Allison shrugged. "It could be," she said. "Katie did tell me that Blake told her that she kept flaunting herself all over school, teasing him and then sneaking off during lunch with Isaac."

"When did he tell her this?" Isaac asked.

"The night of the Rave," answered Allison. "When he tried to take her from there. He tried to chloroform her but was unsuccessful because you turned up."

"This doesn't help us find her." Jackson said. "We need to know where he'd take her."

Scott sighed.

"Sadly the two people who are good at this sort of investigation," said Allison, "has either been taken or is currently in a coma."

"Stiles and Katie." Jackson said,

Allison nodded. She remembered the time, not a few weeks ago, when Stiles and Katie had worked together to work out Gerard's plans and figure out the location of where they had taken Jackson when he was still in his Kanima's form. Now, sadly, the team needed that kind of intuition again, and they didn't have it.

"You know," said Derek after a brief pause of silence. "You're sister is the smartest idiot I have ever met."

"What do you mean?" Jackson frowned.

"Well, she gave herself up to protect you," said Jackson. "By the looks of what has happened to Stiles, your Uncle and the agent assigned to protecting her, she knew Blake was coming after her, and she did all this to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone else. She is protecting you."

Jackson shook his head. "Whatever her reasons," he said. "I'm still gonna kill her."

"In order for you to do that," said Peter. "We have to find her, and we're not gonna do that by standing around here, are we?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Isaac asked.

"I say we split up." Peter suggested. "Search the immediate area, and other places that hold strong connections to both Katie and Blake. His house may be a good place to look, a lot of people tend to take their victims back to a familiar surroundings, it also them to maintain control."

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

Peter shrugged.

"Or so I assume," he added.

"OK. If anyone sees anyone suspicious, grab them," added Derek. "But don't hurt them," he added. Mostly too Isaac and Jackson. "We need them alive if we're too find Katie."

The teens nodded and split into three teams of two:

Scott and Isaac.

Jackson and Allison.

Derek and Peter.

"No matter what happens," said Jackson, before everyone headed off in their separate directions. "We bring Katie home."

"Call if you find anything," said Allison, holding up her cellphone.

The others nodded and headed off.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Allison glanced at Jackson as they headed back into town.

"She's gonna be OK," she said. "Katie's strong. She has to be in order to hand herself over to him. If she is strong enough to do that, maybe she is strong enough in order to fight him off too? Jackson, you have to believe that she is going to be OK. She's counting on us - on _you_ - to find her."

"I will," said Jackson. "I'm just trying to understand why she would run _to_ him, why not away? We all know what he wants with her. Why did she turn herself in when she knew he was gonna hurt her?"

"Blake scared Katie last time," said Allison. "She knows what is coming now that he is back. Katie turned herself over to him to protect the rest of us from his wrath; after Stiles was hurt she knew Blake would do that to the rest of us. You, Scott and Isaac would heal. Me, Lydia, Danny and Stiles can't. She did it to protect us. Just like we would have done for her if the situation had been in reverse. To Katie hiding away is just denying the inevitable. What is worse? A bad beating, or waiting for that bad beating, and letting other people take the hit before taking it yourself, only for it to be worse when it does come around?"

"Stop making sense, Allison!" said Jackson. None of this made any sense, at least not to him. "Katie is my little sister. She shouldn't have to protect me; it should be me protecting her. Katie's always been there for me. When I struggled with the idea of being adopted, she helped me see that family didn't mean you were blood related. It means being there for each other, and loving each other no matter who you are." He paused. "If anything happens to her..." he broke off and shook his head. "I don't know what i'm gonna do if I lose her."

Allison put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to," she promised. "Not today."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, September 8th, 2013 at 03:58am**


	9. Reinforcements

**Author's Note:** Not much of Katie and Blake in this chapter… but there is more coming. Most of you were wondering about Isaac's non-reaction to Katie's disappearance last chapter. Does he make up for it in this chapter, or do you expect him to be more angry, like Jackson was? Do keep in mind that Jackson had a target in the form of Agent Hemple.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman (plus any other OC's that you come in contact with).

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to the following: **muckabout, screamlikeabanshee** and **chiarigirl.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

"Isaac... Isaac, slow down!"

"Slow down?" Isaac repeated turning around and shoving Scott. "Keep up or go home. Katie needs help!"

"I know," said Scott. "But if we go too fast we may overlook something, something that might lead us to her. We have to be careful. Katie went home and Blake was there, she knew that he would be there waiting for her, that is why she didn't want you to go with her. If she did that out of knowledge then she's gonna be smart enough to cover the rest of her tracks, and we know Blake isn't stupid."

"She's not smart," said Isaac. "She's an idiot. A stupid idiot."

"She's not an idiot. We're going to find her."

"She's an idiot!" Isaac shouted. "Nothing was going to happen to her. We had all promised that we were going to protect her, we said we'd keep him away from her, and she run straight too him!"

"Isaac..."

"Why him? Why did she run to him?" Isaac asked. "The one person who has caused her nothing but pain and fear since he first set eyes on her."

"She thought she was doing the right thing."

Isaac scoffed. "Handing herself over to someone who is gonna cause her pain, is doing the right thing?" he asked. "She's a stupid idiot who is gonna get herself killed. Blake has her now, he can do whatever the hell he wants to her, and then he is going to kill her!"

"He's not going to kill her..."

"He is! He is... and he will," said Isaac. "Blake will have his way with her, and then he will kill her to shut her up, to stop her from telling people what he did to her."

Scott shook his head. "Isaac, we've already proven that he's not stupid," he said. "Blake knows that he has already lengthened his prison sentence by escaping prison and kidnapping Katie, he's not going to put himself on death row or risk life in imprisonment by murdering her."

Isaac sighed and took a deep breath.

"Fine," he caved. "We'll go do it your way, and go slow. But if we're too late..."

"We won't be." Scott promised, starting off again. Then he whispered to himself, "We better not be."

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

The sun had begun to rise.

Jackson felt his heart grow heavy as he and Allison headed back towards the Hale house, they had made it as far as the Daehler household and turned back as they witnessed the arrival of several police cars and FBI SUVs, they seemed to have had the same idea as the rest of Katie's friends.

Weighed down by exhaustion, Jackson looked over at Allison as he rested against a tree. "There's still no sign of her," he said. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's only been a few hours." Allison said. "Let's regroup with the others."

"What's only been a few hours?"

Allison and Jackson jumped and turned in the direction the voice had come from. A teenage boy stood a few feet away from them, Jackson didn't recognize him but Allison did.

"You're Aiden," said the brunette.

The teenager nodded. "You're Allison. Katie's friend."

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you with her," said Aiden. "Where is she? She hasn't been answering any of my calls, texts, I've been around to her house but she's not there - who are you?" he added to Jackson. "You look familiar."

"He's Katie's brother." Allison answered.

Jackson raised his head. "Wait, you said your name was Aiden?" he asked. "As in Katie's ex-boyfriend Aiden?"

"We've not exactly broken up."

"Katie's dating Isaac," said Jackson. "Whatever you had with her is over."

"In a normal relationship," nodded Aiden. "But Katie and I share a bond that cannot be broken."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Aiden.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"If I did," said Aiden. "We wouldn't be standing here. Now answer my question; where is Katie?"

Allison and Jackson hesitated, and exchanged looks.

"She was abducted." Allison answered, deciding that they could use all the help they needed in order to find Katie alive. "She was taken a few hours ago by someone who has been stalking her for a while."

"That Daehler kid?"

"What do you know about Blake?" Jackson asked.

Aiden frowned. "Blake?" he repeated. "Who is Blake? I thought the Daehler kid's name was Matt?"

"Matt is his younger brother. He's dead." Allison explained.

Aiden nodded. "What are you doing about finding her?" he asked.

"We've got search parties out."

"Where?"

"In town and the preserve."

"You're all out? Even parents?"

Allison shook her head. "No," she said. "The police don't want us involved. We've undergone this ourselves. Do you still care about Katie?" she asked, unexpectedly.

"What kind of question is that?" Aiden asked. "Of course I do!"

"Then help us," said Allison. "Help us find Katie."

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Isaac growled and punched the trunk of a tree as he and Scott made it back to the Hale House. Derek and Peter were there waiting.

"Where are Allison and Jackson?" Scott asked.

"They haven't made it back yet." Peter answered.

"Anything on Katie?" Isaac asked, but the looks on his alpha and pack mates faces was enough to tell him that they hadn't found anything either. "I don't get it, we've looked everywhere!"

Scott sighed and looked around. It had been dark for hours, and he had hoped that the light of day would shed something new on Katie's disappearance, but there was nothing around him that would lead them to finding her within a hundred radius of them.

"We failed." Isaac whispered. "We let her down."

Scott shook his head. "We've only been looking for a few hours," he said. "She's out here something. We bring her home. No matter what."

"Alive." Derek added.

"What if she's already dead?" Peter asked.

Derek and Scott shot him looks.

"I'm just -" Peter sighed.

"She's not dead," said Scott. "He has no reason to kill her, only torture her."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Why would he want to kill her?" Scott asked.

"What about Matt?" Derek asked. "His brother?"

"What about him?"

"Well, what if Blake wants revenge for what happened to his brother?"

"Then Katie isn't the person he wants," said Scott. "She had nothing to do with Matt's death. Not directly at least."

Derek shrugged. "Blake doesn't know that," he pointed out. "Maybe, as far as he is concerned, Katie had everything to do with his brother's death. I know if it was me, then I'd want someone to pay, and I wouldn't care who paid the price, as long as revenge was taken."

"Thankfully it isn't you," said Scott. "But we still have to believe that she is alive. We have to assume that he's taken her specifically for the reasons of her testifying against him and sentencing him to 12 months in prison that is all we have at the moment, until we find them, I don't think we'll find out the real reason."

Isaac sighed and looked up at the sun rise.

"Where are Allison and Jackson?" he repeated. "Do you think they got caught at Blake's house?"

Before anyone could answer there was a ruffling in the trees, and Jackson stepped into the clearing with Allison.

"We didn't get caught," said Jackson, having heard Isaac's voice. "But we did bring reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Isaac repeated.

Allison nodded and glanced over her shoulder as Aiden, Danny and Lydia stepped out of the trees.

Isaac's gaze met Aiden's and he snarled, his eyes turning molten amber while Aiden's turned Alpha red.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I am well aware that this changes everything that happens in the canon-verse of Teen Wolf Season 3a, but that is actually perfectly fine with me as then I can pretty much take it in the direction I want it to go, rather than keeping firmly to the plot that we were given.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter update Monday, September 09, 2013 at 03:17am**


	10. Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I edited a few crucial points in the first chapter. Rather than have this story stretch on for an entire week, I cut it down to a day or two. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Hartman and any other OC's that you come in contact with.

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to the following: **The One Who Is All, Da'Ink, Hershey gurl, TWD, Miko-mizuki, SoulVirus**,** Chella8181** and **Team-lets-free-will.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes and peered through the darkness. She didn't have to see him to know he was there, watching and waiting for her to surface.

Blake was sitting in the corner of the shelter, casually snacking on a green apple. He devoured the fruit, knowing that his victim hadn't eaten within the last day. Pushing off of the wall, Blake strolled towards his play toy, and brushed the apple across her parched lips.

"Good girl," he said. "Can't have you getting weak on me now, can we?"

Katie swallowed every bit of the apple that she could gather. Her throat was parched with the lack of water that she had consumed, and her stomach grumbled with hunger. Blake felt fire ignite inside him at the sight of Katie's lips timidly but hungrily devouring the apple. Roughly he snared the fruit away, earning a small whimper from the hungry female.

"Is that better?" Blake asked, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Katie cringed away as his fingers brushed across her face.

Blake growled and slapped her, causing her head to snap to the side, and leaving a red mark on her cheek.

Katie bit back a cry, but blood dripped from her mouth onto the bed she was lying on. He had split her lip when he had struck her, but Blake didn't seem to care. He just grabbed her face and roughly pulled it around to look at him again.

"You know the rules," he hissed, getting in her face. "Disrespect me, and it'll result in a punishment. Is that what you want, huh? To be punished? Well, do you?!"

"No," whimpered Katie. "No. I-I-I'm sorry...I-it won't happen again. I-I promise."

Blake breathed heavily, and brushed her hair from her face. "See, I don't think you realize the full act of why I am doing this, Katie," he said. "You see me as a... a monster, someone who simply wants you for himself, well, while part of that is true, I'm also doing this for your protection. Those boys you prance around with Isaac and... Oh, what's his name? Oh, yes, Aiden - I don't think you realize this, Katie, but they're bad people, dangerous even. They'll hurt you without a batting an eyelid. I mean, look at what that Aiden did to you," he pointed at her wrist. "Did he care? No. Did he apologize? No. Do you think I like them hurting my girl? You should be thankful I brought you here, because while I am here with you, it means they are living their lives."

"I thought you wanted revenge on me?"

"Oh, I do," said Blake, agreeing. "But I also want to be sure that no one can hurt you... well, no one other than me, that is."

"You have a twisted sense of redemption!" Katie snapped, crying out as Blake hit her again.

"Don't talk to me like that," he shouted. "I am doing this for your own good."

"My own good? Why don't you just kill me?" Katie asked. "Just get it over with."

Blake smirked and looked into her eyes. "Oh, I will," he nodded. "But not yet. No, first, we're going to have a little fun."

He threw her down onto the mattress, and straddled her. His hands grabbed her hips as his heart pounded hard against his rib cage; his blood was pumping hormones and adrenaline to every corner of his body. His hands grabbed at her t-shirt and ripped it off of her body.

Katie sensed her chance and hurled her knee towards her attacker, sending him to the ground. Jumping to her feet, Katie ran for the door, but was knocked off of her feet as Blake grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"LET ME GO!" Katie screamed, fighting for release.

Crying with pain from having landed on her wrist, Katie kicked at Blake's hands but he didn't relent. Picking her up, he carried her back to the bed, lay her down and grabbed a metal chain, and tied it around her ankle, so she couldn't run away. He then attached the other end to the bottom of the bed post.

When he was finished, Blake climbed on top of her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the bed.

"Now you have to be punished," he said.

Blake wanted the punishment to send a message, a clear message, one that would stick in her mind and violate any notions of disobedience.

"Maybe I should pay Isaac a visit, or maybe Jackson?" he said.

"No!" Katie cried, looking up at him in terror. The idea of him hurting any more of her friends, or even her brother like he had done Stiles, made her heart skip a beat. Her breathing was difficult and labored as Blake looked on. He was thrilled at the mental anguish he had brought on with just a few simple words.

"Then you'll have to take the punishment for them…..won't you?"

She swallowed the swelling lump in her throat and knew what she had to do.

"Yes…."

"Good girl." Blake smirked, crushing her lips with his own. Katie held back her tears, as his lips moved from her lips to her neck, and down to her chest. She felt violated and dirty, but she knew that until someone found her down here, she'd have to put up with Blake's manipulations.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Isaac growled and took a step towards Aiden, a motion that was spotted and dealt with by Scott and Derek. They could tell by the colour of the new wolf's eyes that he was an Alpha, probably one of the Alpha pack, and that Isaac wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fight.

"Isaac, calm down." Derek ordered.

Isaac bristled, but an order from his alpha was something that he couldn't ignore.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked. "Who is he?"

"His name's Aiden." Allison answered. "He's Katie's - um -" she broke off, uncertainly. After Aiden's explanation about him and Katie sharing a bond that couldn't be broken, and Katie's reason to believe that until her bond with Aiden _was_ broken they were still together.

"I'm Katie's boyfriend." Aiden answered for the Hunter.

Isaac growled. "You are _not_ her boyfriend," he said, his hands curling into fists. His nails cut into his palms.

Danny, who was still in the dark about the supernatural world, frowned and looked from Aiden to Isaac, he couldn't quite grasp how their eyes had changed colour. "Um, I'm a little lost here," he said. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Katie's been kidnapped by Blake." Scott answered.

"No, I got that part," said Danny. "I'm talking about them. Their eyes, they just -"

"I'll explain later, Danny," said Jackson. "Let's just find Katie first. OK?"

Danny nodded and agreed.

Isaac, meanwhile, hadn't taken his eyes off of Aiden. "We don't need his help," he said, speaking to both Jackson and Allison. He didn't know why they had brought the person that had been the reason for Katie's return to Beacon Hills in on the search. Why could he possibly do that they couldn't? Besides, he was there to win Katie back, to take her away from him. But Isaac was determined to keep her to himself.

"Actually, I think we need all the help we can get," said Jackson.

"We don't need him!" Isaac snapped.

"This isn't about us," argued Jackson. "This is about finding Katie, and I say we need him."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because Katie shares a bond with them both," said Allison. "Whatever happens to Katie, they can both feel it."

"Like now," said Aiden, hoping to prove that he was there to help. "He's hurting her now. I can feel her pain, her fear, her anguish. She wants help."

Lydia and Danny exchanged looks. They were really new to all of this, and had no idea what was going on.

"Can't you use that bond to find her location?" Lydia asked.

Aiden smirked at the strawberry blonde. "I'm her mate," he answered. "Not a detector."

Lydia frowned.

"No," said Aiden. "I can't pinpoint her location through her pain."

"Then what can we do?" Danny asked.

Allison sighed and looked up to the lighten sky.

"Pray that Blake screws up," she said. "At least if he does, we can catch him."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** To anyone else who is wondering - _**This story is not the season 3a** **rewrite** _- this story holds background information that would not fit into the sequel, but does link up with it. The season 3a sequel is called **The Hunt is On** and will be posted very soon.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter update Monday, September 23, 2013 at 03:17am**


	11. Desperation

**Author's Note: **_**IMPORTANT NEWS!**_The season 3a rewrite _The Hunt is On_ will be making its appearance during Christmas break. This is because I won't have time during the next few months to write the next part of the story. Sorry for any inconvenience, but hopefully it will be worth the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Hartman and any other OC's that you come in contact with.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to the following: **Theresa97, Savannahchunt** and **SoulVirus.**

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary: **With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

"OK, everyone needs to calm down." Derek said, taking control of the situation. Isaac and Jackson had both been on pins since finding out that Katie had been abducted, Jackson, who had already lashed out at the FBI and state police was starting to get worked up again, and Isaac, who had yet to express any furious anger, was slowly mounting to an explosion, and it didn't help that Katie's ex-boyfriend Aiden had turned up to help.

The younger beta knew that this was not the time to be selfish. Now was not the time to want Katie to himself. Isaac knew that if Aiden could help locate Katie, and find her - hopefully alive - then he needed to stand down and let the Alpha help. But the idea of Aiden finding Katie, and saving her life was not something that Isaac wanted to think about.

_He_ wanted to be the one to find and rescue Katie from her current predicament.

_He_ wanted to be the one to save her.

_He_ wanted to be her hero.

"Did you check the Daehler home?" Derek asked Jackson and Allison.

"No." Jackson answered. "The place is crawling with FBI."

"What about the preserve?" Allison asked. "Did you find anything?"

Scott shook his head. "But this place is so big," he added, quickly. "Blake could have taken Katie anywhere."

"You don't think he's taken her out of Beacon Hills, do you?" Danny asked.

"He'd need transport for that." Lydia answered. "You think someone is helping him?"

"We know that someone organized his breakout from prison." Allison said. "Do we have any further clues as to the group was? Anything back on the people that attacked Stiles?"

Scott shook his head. He hadn't heard any news on his best friends' condition, but then again with everythin going on with Katie, he had been pretty occupied. Checking his phone, incase Sheriff Stilinski had messaged him; Scott was surprised to find a message from his mother.

"Stiles woke up!" Scott suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Allison asked quickly. "When?"

"Over an hour ago." Scott answered. "He's asking for me - Hello?" he added, as his phone rang and he quickly accepted the call.

"_Where the hell have you been?_" His mother - Melissa - demanded down the line. "_I've had FBI and State Police at the hospital looking for you. What did you do?_"

Scott sighed. "Nothing, Mom," he assured her. "They're looking for Katie."

"_Why, what's happened to Katie?_"

"Blake got to her."

"_Oh, My -_"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Mom, is Stiles awake?"

"_Yes. He wants to speak to you._"

"Can you give him the phone? I can't come to the hospital, not if the FBI is there."

"_Why not?_" Melissa inquired.

"Because they're looking for me, because I'm looking for Katie."

Melissa sighed. "_Scott, just leave the police do their jobs. They'll find Katie._" She said.

"No, Mom, they won't be able too. Besides, we have a better and faster chance at finding her before them."

"_Right. Supernatural advantages._" Melissa said, remembering the secret she was keeping for her son. "_OK. Fine. I'll give Stiles the phone. Hold on."_

There was a scuffle down the line, and next minute Stiles came on. He sounded tired, and high, probably from all the drugs he had been given to stabilize him.

"_Scott? Scott, where are you? Scott, he's got Katie at the Beacon Hills preserve. The old war shelter near the back gates."_

Scott looked surprised. How did Stiles know this?

"How do you -?"

"_I heard them mention that Blake was going to be waiting for Katie at home._" Stiles answered. "_Said that as soon as they got her to the old shelter, they could wait for everything to calm down and then clear out. Scott, you have to find her, he's going to kill her! He's going to make her feel pain, and then he's going to kill her."_

Scott looked up at his friends, knowing they could hear the whole conversation, and they each looked panic stricken.

"_Scott? Scott, did you hear me?! Scott!_"

"Yeah. I heard you." Scott answered. "Don't worry, Stiles, we'll find her."

He hung up the phone, and turned to his friends.

"The old war shelter?" Lydia frowned. "I thought they had shut it down years ago?"

"They had." Jackson nodded, remembering his mother having told him and Katie to always steer clear of the shelter. "They deemed it dangerous and unsafe, and closed it down so no one could use it again."

Danny shrugged. "Well, obviously Blake did his research - or had someone do it for him - before he executed this little escape and abduction." He said.

"Does anyone actually know _where_ the shelter is situated?" Allison asked. "I know Stiles said near the back gates of the preserve, but those gates cover at least a hundred acres."

"My mom has a map." Jackson said. "She works for the preserve. She'd have a map of the whole area, including where the shelter is."

"Where is this map?" Derek asked. "Don't say it's at your house."

Jackson looked sheepish. "Unfortunately," he nodded.

"What are we going to do about your parents?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Jackson said, taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Scott asked.

"My Uncle Sean."

"He's in hospital."

Jackson shot Scott a look, and then shook his head. "He woke up about 2 hours ago," he answered. "He's fine, and just in time too, if you ask me."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because he'll know where my mom keeps the maps of this preserve." Jackson asked, scrolling through his contacts, he selected the desired name he wanted, and hit call. The phone rung for three consecutive seconds, before a voice sounded, deep and rough from the other end of the line.

"_Jackson? Jackson, where are you? Did you find Katie?"_

"Uncle Sean, calm down, and listen closely." Jackson ordered. "I need you to do something for me."

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Katie was curled up on the bed. Alone. Hungry and Homesick.

She wasn't sure what time of day it was, or even if it _was_ day, it could have been pitch black outside. The only thing that even came close to resembling comfort was the cruel offering of body warmth that Blake was offering.

Burying her face deep into the flimsy pillow, Katie kept reminding herself that someone would find her. They would make it better.

_**Jackson will find me... Isaac will find me... Aiden will find me... **__**Someone **__**will find me.**_

"They're not going to find you." Blake's voice rumbled in her ear. "You're mine now. All mine."

"Stay away." Katie said, scooting across the tiny bed until she was flush against the cold brick wall. Blake growled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him and securing her tightly against his chest.

"Was that disobedience?" Blake growled. Katie cried out as he grabbed her already broken wrist, and squeezed.

"No, no, please!" Katie begged him but her pitiful pleas were in vain as he rolled over so that he was on top, and pinning her down onto the bed.

"Do you really think Jackson will find you down here?" Blake asked. "And what about Lahey? He's not going to want you after all this. You'll be used and broken."

Katie felt her anger spike, but Blake's grip on her wrists and weight on her chest prevented her from fighting him. Blake stroked his fingers along her jaw, forcing her to look deep into his eyes. He could feel the beating of her heart in her chest; it was hammering out of control as fear gripped her soul.

"No..." Katie whimpered as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Her quiet plea was ignored as Blake brutally tore into her. Katie screamed and wailed in agony as Blake's body ripped her open with each violent thrust, but her cries and struggles only excited him as he pounded faster into her.

"Aiden..." Katie whimpered before her world went black.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Starting Uni on Tuesday, so all updates for this story will be moved to Saturday or Sundays. Simply because it is my third and final year, and I need time to work on assignments.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter update Monday, September 23, 2013 at 03:17am**


	12. The End is Coming

**Author's Note: **Sorry. Got distracted with work and other stories. Hoping to bring this story to an end soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Heartman and any other OC's that you come in contact with.

**Dedications:** This chapter goes out to the following: **Miss-ana09, Mity, BritanyJean** and** Snmuenst**.

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

"Katie... wake up."

Katie groaned and opened her eyes. It was still dark, but she could vaguely make out a face inches away from her own. At first she thought it was Blake, her heart raced in response and she try to scoot away from him; hands caught her wrists and held her firmly in place.

"Hey, hey, stop struggling!"

"No, please, not again!" Katie cried. "Please... I'll be good. I'll be good, just, please, don't do it again."

"Katie, it's me, it's Isaac, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Isaac?" Katie whispered, terrified.

"Yeah. Shh, I've come to take you home."

"But Blake...?"

"Gone."

Katie sighed and threw her arms around her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I was so scared," she cried, burying her head in his shoulder. "I thought he was going to kill me... he said he was going to kill me! How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter," said Isaac. "It's the fact that I _had_ to find you that pisses me off."

"What?" Katie asked, pulling away.

"You heard me." Isaac answered. "Why'd you have to go and get yourself kidnapped, huh? What, Jackson's survival take the attention off of you? Didn't like it that you weren't the centre of attention anymore?"

Katie blinked and pushed him away. "Isaac...?" she whispered.

"Don't 'Isaac,' me," he snapped. "You're just a little attention-seeking bitch. You couldn't stand the idea of everyone's attention being on someone else, so you had to go and get yourself kidnapped so our attention would be back on you. Pathetic."

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked, tears pooling in her eyes. "Why are you saying this?"

"You're pathetic! Look at you, crying and screaming like a bitch!" Isaac sneered.

Katie blinked back the tears as the twisted figure of Isaac loomed over her.

"Isaac, please, you're scaring me!"

"Shut up! You're nothing but a sniveling shell of yourself. Weak... feeble... _used_."

Each word ripped like a dull blade through her heart.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Katie asked. "I didn't want any of this! I just wanted you to find me, to take me home!"

"Aw, that's just so sickening!" Isaac hissed. "No one wants you back home. They're all happy that you've gone. Jackson is no longer burdened with having to look out for you. Allison is free to find a new little sister, Scott and Stiles don't have to worry about you interfering with their plans anymore, and I can now find someone that is much more fitting for me."

Katie shook her head. "You don't mean that," she whispered. "I know you love me."

"Love you?" Isaac laughed. "I never loved you. You were just a hot piece of ass to me. A good fuck."

"No. Stop! You don't mean that!"

"I was simply using you. Something to pass the time." Isaac said, watching as she tried to twist away from him. To get away from his words. "Did you ever really think that I could ever love someone like you?"

"SHUT UP!" Katie shouted. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Oh, I'm real, Katie," said Isaac. "I just don't care about you. Blake could kill you, and I wouldn't care."

"NO!" Katie shouted, sitting up on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, her heart was racing a mile a minute, and perspiration clung to her entire body. Looking around the room, Katie saw that she was still in the shelter but she was alone; neither Blake nor Isaac were there with her.

Sniffling, Katie lay back down on the mattress and hugged the thin ragged blanket around her. Tears escaped her eyes as she remembered what had awoken her; Isaac had come to her, it must've been in a dream - yet it felt so real - and he had told her exactly Blake had said he would.

He didn't love her. He didn't want her now. Blake had turned her into something that no one, not even Isaac, could love anymore. None of her friends wanted her now; she was used and dirty. She was good for nothing anymore.

Katie felt a stab in her chest, and started to sob as the idea of her friends and family turning their backs on her lingered in her head and heart.

From the door of the shelter, Blake smirked as he watched as Katie continued to suffer.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

"Shh." Jackson urged as he climbed in through his parents' bedroom window first. Thankfully his parents' bedroom was at the back of the house and faced the Beacon Hills preserve; this meant that he and his friends could come over the back gate and straight into the house without any of the FBI agents or police officers that were still stationed out front seeing them.

"What are we looking for?" Isaac asked as he climbed in behind Allison.

"This." Jackson said. He opened his mother's walk in wardrobe and disappeared for a few seconds, before returning with an armful of maps. He set them out on the bed and scanned through them. Finally he found the one he was looking for and unrolled it for the others to see. "Somewhere on this map is where Blake's keeping Katie."

Lydia leaned over the maps and scanned the paper. "Does anyone have a pen or marker?" she asked.

"Here," said Jackson, taking a black marker from his mother's bedside table.

The strawberry blonde nodded and uncapped the pen. She then drew a circle around the area where the North Gates were supposed to be. "If we start here," she said, "the trail leads down to the lake in the middle," she drew an 'X' over the lake. "The shelter should be somewhere within a hundred yards of the lake."

"How do you work that one out?" Scott asked.

"History." Lydia shrugged. "We should split up when we get there. There's too many trails to cover, and we'll cover more ground in groups or pairs."

"How many trails are there?" Danny asked.

"Too many."

Danny sighed. "I think pairs would be a better idea," he said. "We could each take a route and meet back at the lake, or we could call if we find anything."

Jackson nodded. "Four groups of two," he said. "Branching out from the gates and covering as much ground as possible. We have," he checked his watch. It was 6:30am. "Two and a half hours before the morning shift start their hike through the woods; we have to find Katie by then."

"What about Blake?" Derek asked.

"I want to kill him for what he has undoubtedly done to Katie," said Jackson. "But I also know that death is too good for him, and he deserves to suffer. I want him to know that he didn't get the chance to do everything he wanted to do, and that Katie will eventually recover from his attack, and while he is living a life he deserves, Katie's happy and free, something that he will never again have the pleasure of knowing."

"So we can maim but not seriously injure?" Allison asked.

Jackson shrugged. "Do what you like to him," he said. "Just don't kill him."

"I can do that." Allison nodded. "I just need to make a quick stop by my house to pick up my gear."

Scott looked to his ex-girlfriend. "I can drop you off," he said. "That's if you want to pair up with me."

Allison smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a noise from outside the bedroom caused the pack to freeze. There were voices on the stairs, and footsteps were getting closer to the door.

"Shit." Jackson swore. "We have to get out of here."

He urged everyone back to the window as fast as he could. The voice on the otherside of the door was his father, if he caught them in here then not only would there be hell to pay, but they'd have to explain what the hell they were doing and how the hell they knew where to look.

Jackson was the last out of the window and, just as he ducked out of view, the bedroom door opened and his father walked inside.

David Whittemore stopped short as he noticed his wife's wardrobe doors open, and the maps on the bed.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Blake pulled up his pants and sighed as he shook his head. He looked at Katie, who was nothing but a ball on the bed. He knew he had beaten her badly. He could see the cuts, the bruise, and the blood running down her body; but despite all this she usually could still give him everything he wanted.

"That was a waste of time," he growled, smacking her. "What's the matter with you?"

Katie didn't answer him. Her dream she had had of Isaac had left her feeling empty. She didn't care what happened to her now, Isaac didn't love her, and the rest of her friends and family were moving on without her. They didn't care. They weren't looking for. What was the point in living anymore if this was all she was good for?

While Katie had slept, Blake had gone out to collect a few supplies that he would need for his final moments with her. He dug around inside the bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape, he knew that Katie was in no shape to fight back, which almost saddened him to the point where he realized that this would be over quickly, but maybe he could draw out the pain like he had done for the past 36 hours?

"You disappoint me, Katie." Blake said as he returned. He pulled her arms behind her back and heard her whimper in pain; he had forcibly removed her cast from her wrist a few hours previous, and had taken no care avoiding her broken wrist. He didn't care of the pain he now caused her; it would all be over soon anyway. "Your pain is your own fault," he sneered putting a strip of tape over her mouth. "Do you have any idea of what prison did to me? The humiliation that you caused me by testifying against me? I've had other inmates laughing at me, treating me like i'm there little bitch! I could've given you everything, but this was the way you chose to repay me."

He let go of her and walked back to his bag. Katie managed to prop herself up, and looked over to see him pull a knife from the bag. Her eyes widened, and she prayed that the pain wouldn't last. If she was going to die here then she wanted to die quickly and pain free, she had suffered enough pain already, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I wanted to kill you from the moment the judge said guilty," said Blake, kneeling down again beside Katie, "and then I heard the news about Matt, and I knew that you had to have been involved. He had found out about you and your friends - your pack - he knew what you were, I'll admit, I didn't believe it myself, but Matt had proof and everything fell into place. Werewolves," he chuckled. "Sounds like something out of a science-fiction movie. But when they labelled Matt's death as an 'accidental drowning' I knew that I had to get revenge for him. His death wasn't an accident, he was murdered, you may not have murdered him, but you knew who did, and that made you an accessory. Which is why I knew that I had to be the one to kill you - so this isn't just for what you did to me this is for what you did to Matt too. Goodbye, Katie, say hello to your dear uncle, that FBI agent, and that hyperactive little bastard Stilinski for me."

He laughed and plunged the knife towards Katie's chest. She just lay tied, broken and defenseless, waiting for the strike to come.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** This was a tough one. Next chapter is raring to go. Just need a few edits and it should be posted sometime tomorrow. But first I want to hear you're views on this chapter. So, please, drop us a line. It'll only take two seconds. Thank you.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, October 13, 2013 at 05:49pm**


	13. I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will – probably – be the last.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Heartman and any other OC's that you come in contact with.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **UncreditedWriter.**

* * *

**Title: **There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Reaching the back gates of the preserve, the pack quickly assembled together and paired off. Before they could take off, however, Isaac noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Aiden?" he growled. He looked to Allison, she had been adamant that Aiden could help find Katie, and therefore had to have been keeping an eye on the Alpha.

"I haven't seen him since we left Jacksons." Allison answered. "I asked if he want to stick with me and Scott, but he said that he worked better alone."

"So he's had a head start on us?" Jackson asked.

"Do you think he could find Katie first?" Danny asked.

Jackson shook his head. He wasn't sure if Aiden could find his sister first, he had limited knowledge of the preserve and therefore shouldn't have known his way around without help.

"Do remember that the Alpha pack has been in Beacon Hills a lot longer than we believed," said Peter. "And Aiden is Katie's mate - as much as you want to deny it, Isaac, it is the truth - he may already know where the shelter is."

"How can you not know?" Scott asked, turning to Derek. "Didn't you grow up here?"

"There is a lot of places in this preserve that my mother wanted me to forget," said Derek. "There's a ritual that she used to perform that could make us forget a lot of things." He glanced uneasily at Peter.

Scott frowned but chose not to comment on the glance. He had more pressing things to deal with at the moment, but that didn't mean he would forget the fact that Derek and Peter were hiding something from him and the rest of the pack.

"We should split up," said Danny. "If the pairs are split evenly then there should be a werewolf on each team. Isaac and I'll go this way," he pointed over his shoulder.

Jackson nodded and grabbed Lydia's hand. "Lydia and I'll go in the opposite direction," he said. "Towards the lake."

"Scott and I'll hike further inland." Allison said.

"Anyone finds anything then we'll send a message of some kind to alert the others." Lydia said.

"Wolves can communicate over any distance," said Derek. "Distress, anger, any sort of signal we'll be able to sense it within the pack."

"Good to know." Lydia nodded. She looked to Allison and nodded.

"Everyone be careful." Scott warned. He then turned to Allison and led her away, as the others also dispersed.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

With ease Aiden jumped, ducked and raced through the trees as if he had done it a million times before. He could hear, smell and sense the Hale pack from where he was, indicating that they had finally arrived - and about time too - but unfortunately for them, they had no idea where the shelter was situated. He did.

He had seen it that night a few months ago when Deucalion had ordered him and the others to hunt down the two runaways. At the time he hadn't thought anything of the shelter, but now it held meaning to him. The girl he loved was being kept there, and he had to get to her before it was too late. He didn't care what it took, or who had to die in order for him to bring her home. He didn't care what Jackson Whittemore wanted, this Blake kid would die by his hand if it meant saving Katie.

Reaching the shelter in record time, Aiden opened the hanger and jumped down the small set of steps. He landed with a silent thud in the darkness, but didn't stop his search. He zoned his hearing in on the two heartbeats he could hear at the other end of the compound and followed them towards a room. The steel door was closed, and he could hear voices from behind it.

His eyes glowed a vibrant blood red, and he felt his teeth cutting into his lips as they grew out of his gums.

"_So this isn't just for what you did to me this is for what you did to Matt too. Goodbye, Katie..._"

With no time to spare, Aiden ripped the steel door off of its hinges, and hurled it behind him as he rushed into the room.

**~*There's No Place Like Home*~**

Katie braced herself for the knife though her chest... but it never came. Instead Blake screamed and the knife clattered to the ground.

Opening her eyes, Katie looked up to see someone hunched over Blake, who was lying flat on his back a few feet away from where she was lying. He was flailing around and screaming, but nothing could stop his assailant from beating the crap into him.

Terrified that who had come for Blake would turn on her next, Katie started to struggle against the tape around her hands, if she could get it off of her wrists then she could take it from her mouth and make her escape, she may have been naked, but she would take that over staying in this shelter any longer than she had to; unfortunately, the tape was stuck tight and her legs felt like two dead weights.

More tears pooled in Katie's eyes as Blake's grunts and groans became minimum. She looked over to see his attacker get up off of the limp form of her stalker and turn back to her; she shrunk back against the wall as the new person walked towards her. As he stepped into the light, Katie let out a shaky breath, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey, shh, it's OK." Aiden soothed, kneeling on the bed and taking her in his arms. He peeled the tape form her mouth, allowing her to breathe again. "You're going to be OK."

"How did you find me?" Katie asked, burying her face in his chest.

"Stilinski."

"Stiles?" Katie asked. "He's awake?"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. He woke up, said that he heard one of his attackers mention Blake bringing you here after he found you. The rest of your friends have gone to look over maps of the preserve."

"T-t-they're looking for me?" Katie asked, her voice shaking. Dream Isaac had told her that he and the others didn't want her back.

"Of course they're looking for you." Aiden said. "Katie, they're terrified for you. Why would you think otherwise?"

Katie shook her head and fell into his arms again. "Blake told me that they wouldn't want me after what he was going to do to me," she said. "That you and Isaac wouldn't want to look at me."

"And you believed him?" Aiden asked. "Katie, I don't care what he does to you, as long as you need help, I will always be here." He lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. "You give me strength. I couldn't imagine life without you, which is why I came back. I love you, Katie."

Katie swallowed as he stared up at Aiden. She loved Isaac, she loved him so much, they had come together after being thrown into the supernatural world at roughly the same time, but she had also loved Aiden, and couldn't help but admit that she had loved him even after he had left her. She couldn't deny that. She was torn.

Blake grunted and started to move.

"Aiden, please, don't let him hurt me again!" Katie said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sitting up, Blake looked to where he believed Katie to still be, and yelled angrily as he saw Aiden. "Stay the hell away from her!" he shouted. "She's mine to do what I want with."

"She's not yours." Aiden snapped, angrily. Getting to his feet he returned to Blake and pulled him up. The fugitive was bloody and bruised from the beaten Aiden had given him, but it wasn't enough for the Alpha werewolf. This kid had hurt Katie, _his_ Katie. He would have to pay for that. "Close your eyes, Katie," he instructed her from over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked.

Aiden shook his head. "Just close your eyes," he repeated.

Katie did as told and tried to block out the Blake's screams that filled the room, as Aiden served him a sentence that he deemed worthy of the boy's crimes.

Dropping Blake in a pool of his own blood, Aiden returned to Katie and wrapped his arms around her again. He cut through the duct tape on her wrists with his claws. When it was off, and Katie was free, Aiden just held her.

"Please, take me home!" Katie whispered.

Aiden nodded. Blake had really done a number on her, and he was scared to move her, but he knew that she wasn't going to get any better down here.

Pulling away from the brunette, Aiden removed his shirt and covered Katie with it. "Don't worry, Katie," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 14th October, 2013 at 02:16am**


	14. Ever Again

**Author's Note: **It's the final chapter. See you all at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Heartman and any other OC's that you come in contact with.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **BigScary94** and **Pinkspring101.**

* * *

**Title:** There's No Place Like Home

**Summary:** With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the team find themselves racing against time in order to find her.

* * *

Katie tried to sit up, but her head was throbbing. When she looked around nothing seemed to be stationary. She could hear sounds, but couldn't make out what they were or where they were coming from. Everything sounded small and at a distance.

She felt someone touch her. At an instant her first instinct was to pull away; she had just spent roughly 36 hours with a psychotic stalker who had put her through hell, the thought of being touched again was not a luxury that she wanted. But after a moment she realized that the hands were gentle and soft, and weren't forcing her down onto a bed, or tying her up to a metal post.

"Hey, easy, Katie, you don't want to do anymore damage."

Katie blinked and rolled her head to the side. Allison was sitting beside her bed. She looked anxious. Fear and worry reflected in her brown eyes.

"What happened?" Katie asked, weakly. "The last thing I remember is...?"

"Aiden found you," Allison answered. "He's outside talking to Sheriff Stilinski. Your parents are checking in on your uncle, and Jackson is getting something to eat. He's been here all night; he refuses to leave your side."

"Is he mad at me?" Katie asked, suddenly scared.

"I think he is madder at what happened to you," Allison answered. "He's been pleading with you to wake up since we got the call saying you were here."

"I heard him," Katie admitted. "I wanted to wake up as soon as I heard his voice, but something wouldn't let me."

"That would be the antibiotics," Allison nodded. "They really drugged you up."

"What did they do to me?" Katie asked. "They didn't operate or anything, did they?"

Allison smiled weakly and shook her head. "No, they took a few samples of evidence - your parents gave them permission to do a rape kit on you, but we all know what happened. They changed the implant in your arm too."

"What, why?" Katie asked, suddenly worried. "It had another year to go."

"No, Katie, it stopped working yesterday," said Allison.

"But then - I might... Allison, he... Blake... what if -" Katie stammered, unable to get her words out. If her contraceptive implant had stopped working during her time with Blake then there was a high chance that she could be pregnant.

"They're running tests," Allison said. "But I don't think you are."

"But what if I am?" Katie squeaked.

"Then we'll consider other options," Allison said. "There's always adoption. I am sure we can find a lovely family to adopt your baby if you decided to give it up. Don't worry about a thing, OK?"

Tears welled in Katie's eyes at the prospect of being a mother under the age of 21.

"Hey," Allison said, softly, brushing hair from Katie's face. The younger brunette froze, and then relaxed as Allison spoke again. "Whatever happens, you're not in this alone."

Katie swallowed and looked up at her best friend. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What are older sisters for?" Allison smiled, hugging the younger brunette. "Do you want me to get Jackson or your parents?"

"Can you get the others?" Katie asked. "I want to apologize."

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Allison said.

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "I do."

Allison hesitated, before nodding. "OK. I'll be right back," she promised, squeezing Katie's hand. She then stood and walked out of the door, leaving it ajar behind her. The others were in the waiting room, just down the hall, so she didn't have to go far to get them.

They all looked up as Allison stepped into the room.

"Is she -?" Lydia asked.

"She's awake," Allison confirmed. "She's asking for us all."

Isaac was the first to his feet, before Allison had even finished speaking, and rushed down to the room where his girlfriend was currently situated. He hadn't been gone two seconds before a high-pitched shriek of "go away!" echoed from Katie's room.

Turning toe, Allison rushed down the hallway and into the room. Katie was pushing her hands against Isaac's chest and shoving him away from her, all the while kicking her legs and shaking her head, still screaming top note.

"Katie, it's me," Isaac said, desperately trying to calm her down. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You do you!" Katie yelled. "You do want to hurt me! You said you didn't care! You said you were happy that I was broken... that Blake was doing the right thing! I heard you!"

Katie burst into tears and fell, sobbing, into Isaac's arms.

"You said you didn't love me," she cried. "That you never did."

Stunned by her screams, Isaac didn't know how to respond. He jumped and looked back at Allison as she touched his shoulder, and carefully passed his sobbing girlfriend to the brunette hunter.

"What's going on in here?" Melissa McCall asked as she appeared in the door. "Katie, are you alright?"

"She just started screaming," Scott answered.

"She's been traumatized," Melissa told her son. "She's going to be dealing with a lot of ups and downs as the weeks go on; you're just going to have to be patient with her, and give her some space. Don't push her, and don't try to get her to talk about what happened - it won't do her any good in healing if she has to keep reliving what happened."

"So what can we do?" Isaac asked, looking at his girlfriend. "She won't even let me touch her."

"You will have to be careful when touching her," Melissa nodded. "Touch can be dangerous at this stage of the game - Katie's going to experience flashbacks, touching her before, during or after one of these episodes could make her feel worse, and she might harm you or herself."

"What do we do if she's having a flashback?" Allison asked.

"Just give her some space," Melissa answered. "Talk to her. Let her hear your voice. Tell her that she is OK, and she's safe, and that whatever she is seeing isn't real. Tell her that no one can hurt her now, and just wait for her to come out of it."

Allison nodded and hugged Katie closer to her. The younger brunette had stopped crying now, and was hiccupping as she clutched onto her best friend rather tightly.

Melissa McCall looked at her sadly. "I've given the same instructions to her parents," she said. "They're just finishing up with Sean, and want to see their daughter, so whatever you're doing in here, I suggest you hurry up."

"We will, Mom," Scott promised, closing the door as his mother walked away. He then turned back to Katie, as Allison helped her to sit up. "How are you feeling?" he asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question.

"Sore," Katie answered, sniffling and wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Everywhere... literally." She winced as she moved her arm over her stomach, irritating the broken bones in her wrist. It should have healed by now, but after the brutal beatings she had undergone the last couple of hours, they had just got worse.

"We're sorry," said Danny.

Katie frowned at him. "For what?" she asked. "It is me that should be sorry. I handed myself over, I should have known that no good would come of doing it, but I didn't want what happened to Stiles to happen to anyone else. But it's over now, right? Blake's gone?!"

"Yes," Allison nodded. "He's gone, for good this time."

Katie nodded timidly, and looked down at her sheets. Her fingers clutched the fabric tightly, until her knuckles turned white, and tears pooled in her eyes as thoughts of what had happened raced through her mind. But it didn't matter anymore, Blake was gone, and he wasn't going to be able to hurt her ever again.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

There is one more short story that finalizes the bases for the Season 3a rewrite to come, and it is called: **Natural Born Survivor** - see you soon.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 1st November, 2013 at 04:09am**


End file.
